Law Students like to Argue
by LovelyStarry
Summary: This is an AU college fic... Kagome is dealing with some sucky things from her past. She works at The Steel Edge part time and is a Law student, needles to say, her life is hecktic... It doesn't help she has to deal with idiots on a daily basis...
1. The Vulture and the Asshole

Well this is my SECOND STORY! 

I hope you like it!

PS... I case ya don't know... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Ok, I believe I have made my point!

**Title:** The Law Students like to Argue

**Chapter 1:** The Vulture and the Ass Hole

* * *

Kagome was your average college student. She hadthe low rent apartment she shares with her best friend, the crappy, dead-end job, and the non-existent relationship area.Okay, so the last thing wasn't_that_ common, but it was her. Anyway, the dead-end job had her waitressing at a night club, _The Steel Edge _to be exact.It was the acclaimed"hotest" place in town becausethey hired the "hottest" girls in town. It wasn't a whore house or anything, actually it was almost as popular with the girls as the guys. I mean, the place attracted so many hot guys, it was only natural that the girls started flocking there too. So then the manager, seeing the change, started to hire guys as well. Needless to say, the business there was booming. 

Her friend, Sango, got her the job there. Sango and Kagome lived together in the Sheyten Apartment building, they had a crappy two-bedroom,two-bathroom one, with a partial view (of what, they still haven't figured out).

Kagome was a law student, while Sango was majoring in psychology. They went to the same school, but they only had one class together: Philosophy.

Anyway they wereon their way toclass. That waswhen she saw _him_. She had never seen him before in her life. God she wish she never laid eyes on him...

He saw her looking at him. "You," he said, "You are a very beautiful girl. Why haven't I seen you around here before?" he asked smugly.

"It's a big campus," shereplied emotionlessly.

"Well," he said haughtily, "I would like to see more of you and your pretty face, how about a date to night?"

Kagome almost laughed in his face, did he seriously think he was acting sexy? She replied, "I am sorry... but I have to, um, pull out all my hair and regrow it, it's a very time consuming task, so as you can see, I'm booked!" She hurried away before he had a chance to fully comprehend what she had just said. And when he did, he whispered under his breath,"_Bitch_."

Kagome later found out that the guy's name was Kouga, _'What kind of name is "_Kouga' shewondered to herself.

She walked into class.A new year had begun, which meant a whole bunch of new faces, and some old ones too. Unfortunately for Kagome, that included Kikyo.

"My, Kagome," Kikyo said smugly. "I have always known you to be fashion impaired, but now I see that I was completely mistaken! You, my poor uneducated friend, are retarded when it comes to the world of fashion!"

Kagome stared at Kikyo, who was sporting bright pink leg warmers, a plaid mini, and a yellow 3/4 sleeve, fuzzy, turtle neck, with an over sized neck-line that made it hang loosely around her neck, black platforms, pig tails with many bright colored hair extextensions, andquite a bit of make up. She looked just like the special feature of the month from "Fruits" magazine. Kagome was dressed in a black mini, a red v-neck shirt, a pony tail, andred mary-jane platforms with white knee socks. Sure, she wasn't as brave as Kikyo when it came to fashion, but at least she was original.

"Uh, Kikyo," she said in an informative tone. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Because you completely stole that outfit out of "Fruits"!"

Kikyo looked absolutely mortified, now _everyone_ knew it wasn't her own creation! That was simply unacceptable for her. So she turned around walked to her seat where she could surround herself with her mindless minion friends who considered Kikyo the "Shit" of their crappy little world.

(Just for the record, I didn't make "Fruits" up, its a REAL fashion mag from Tokyo, and it is full of people dressing so outrageously the outfit that I described for Kikyo is my own combo, but you could seriously find something like it in "Fruits", I have NO ties with "Fruits" what so ever!)

Kagome laughed to herself as she took a seat next to Sango. First class of the year, Philosophy. First meeting with "Kikyo" (doesn't her name just need "quotation" marks?), Kagome won the insult game. First day, she had already been asked out, sure it was by a loser, but that wasn't the point. The point was that so far, her first day back to class was going quite well.

Soon, the rest of the students filed in and, much to her disappointment, Kouga was one of them. He walked up to her and said, "So I see you still have your hair, _bitch_."

"_Ooo_," Kagome replied. "Iam blown away! Was that was interesting, but seriously, I think you should think a while before you speak, then maybe you won't sound so stupid."

Kagome heard a laugh, not coming from Kouga obviously, but another boy completely. He had to be new. Kagome would have noticedhim around the campus.

"Looks like you crashed and burned, Kouga!" The unknown boy mocked.

"Shut the hell _up_, Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled, his face slowly turning red.

"Hey, I believe that girl said it best, maybe _you_ should shut up!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Fuck off!" Kouga declared as he walked off.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who extended her hand, "Kagome," she said.

"Inuyasha", hereplied as he took her hand and shook it.

Sango jabbed Kagome in the side, promting her to add with a smile, "This is Sango."

"Nice to meet you," he replied.

"So, did you just transfer here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "My last school wasn't that great, this place is a nice change."

"Ah," she said. "So what is your major?"

"Law, you?" he asked.

"Oh cool, me too," shesmiled with interest.

"Really? That's awesome." The professor walked in. "Well I guess I will see you around then." With that he left to find his seat.

It was soon discovered that Inuyasha and his new band of buddies were, um, lets just say that Sango and Kagome tried not to associate with that group, which included Kouga. Kagome was not pleased at this discovery, all those guys were perverts, and they all dated people like... Kikyo (aka:the Queen Vulture), and her band of minions. It was enough to make Sango and Kagome sick, but Inuyasha chose to be apart of them; the sexist, perverted, pigs. Oh well, what can a girl do?

The school day went by and soon it was time to go home. Both Kagome and Sango had to work that night. They got ready, they were "encouraged" to dress in a techno sort of fashion. Sango adorned a bright pink mini, a pink and red stripedlong sleeve shirt that draped at her wrists,with had a white fish-net tank top over it, red knee-socks with white go-go boots that only reached just passed her ankle, and her hair was up in two pig-tale buns tight on her head with little ribbons hanging from them. Kagome, on the other hand, had on a blue mini, a green spaghetti strap tank top over a blue long sleeve shirt, blue and green stripped socks with white platform shoes.Her hair was up in pig tales with ribbons just like Sango's. They both did there make-up a little bit thinker than they did for school because of the effects of the lighting --you needed to have more dimension in your face. They had plenty of bangles, necklaces, and rings on. One thing they loved about the club was dressing up.

When they got to the club they found it rather crouded, which was odd considering it was a Monday night. But regardless, they turned on their fake enthusiasm and merged with the scene.

Kagome was bringing and order to a table for a friend who was tied up at the moment, and for a second, her face brightened. She heard someone yell, "Hey Inuyasha!"

She soon realized thatit came from the table she was bringing the drinks to. But when theit came into view, Kagome almost dropped the platter. Kikyo was there. She was practically on _top_ of Inuyasha! '**ASSHOLE**!' she thought to herself. Then a smile crept onto her face, she could make this work for her after all...

"Hey everyone," Kagome said in her "enthused" voice."So-- Who ordered what?"

"Oh, Kagome!" Kikyo laughed, "_You_ work here? I thought they only let beautiful women in here!"

"Well if that were the case, Kikyo, _sweety_, then what the _hell_ would_you_ be doing here?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"You _bitch_! I can't _believe_ they let the _waitresses_ talk to _paying_ customers like that!" Kikyo yelled, trying to get the attention of someone whomight have the authority to get her fired.

"Listen," she said, sounding reasonable. "Just tell me what drink you ordered, okay? And then I can go off on my 'merry little way'." She glanced at Inuyasha, "Well fancy seeing _you_ here."

"Yeah.." Inuyasha replied.He refused to lookat her because he was afraid that after that little brawl with Kikyo, she would bite his head off.

"Well, I ordered the RockSlide," Kikyo said. (RockSlide... a "cool" alcoholic drink that only "cool" people order because it sounded so "cool", when really, it tasted and looked like crap.)

"Oh okay," she set all the drinks down and picked up Kikyo's, (which, was the drink she figured "Kikyo" would order) she walked over to where she was practically sitting on Inuyasha, then she "tripped" and "accidentally" spilled the drink all over "poor Kikyo".

"You _bitch_!" Kikyo shrieked,"You did that on _purpose_!"

"Oh geez, Kikyo! I am soo sorry!" she tried to sound sympathetic. "Listen, I will go get you a towel, and get you cleaned right up!"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, clearly pissed off, "This is _silk_, stuff just doesn't "clean right up" off of _silk_!"

"Kikyo, I said I was sorry!" she tried to sound believable. "I swear, I will be right back with something to clean you up!"

Kagome walked away. 'I handled that quite well.' She wasvery happy with herself. Then she heard a voice from behind her say,"What the _hell _was that?"

She turned around to find averu angry Inuyasha."I tripped! _Okay_? Jesus!"

"Like _hell_ you did!" he yelled back at her.

"Oh" she said seeing he was slightly stained, "Did it splash you? I mean, I am sure that if the bitch wasn't sitting on you, it wouldn't have."

"Because you were aiming for her?" he asked pissed off.

"Because," she said informatively. "I tripped when I was _giving it_ to her."

"Well for your information, I came here with that "bitch"!" he yelled.

"You did?" Kagome asked,"I am_so_ sorry!" Inuyasha began to think she was apologizing for the incident, but..."Because I go crazy after 5 seconds with that her, and you were probably with her the whole night!"

"I seriously don't know what the hell your problem is! Ithought you were cool this morning!" He yelled at her.

"Why? Because I dissed you little friend? Well you just happen to have the _one_ girl in the entire school, the _one_ girl I have ever met in my_ entire life_ that has seriously has it in for me! She is a bitch, ask anyone. I just had a score to settle, you happened to get in my way... Besides that, listen, I am sorry you had to see me bitch, but that girl gets me pissed!"

"Well maybe you should learn to control your fucking temper!" Inu yelled.

"You sure didn't sing that way when it came to Kouga!" she said.

"Thats different!" he yelled, "Kouga's an ass hole!"

"Well, gee," she said, "If thats your logic then I guess it was perfectly justified for me to dump that drink on that bitch, I look at her the way you look at Kouga, if not more so!"

"FEH!" he yelled, beginning to see her point but not willing to give in. She had a good point, but that didn't mean_he_ needed to hate Kikyo too!

Kagome was so pissed, she hardly realized that her death glare basically had no effect on him. She walked away and returned with a shirt that said, "I Got Wasted at the STEEL Edge!", totally classic, she threw the shirt at Inu and said, "Here, give this to your girl friend and tell her I'm _really sorry_, now why don't you go back to your 'little gang' and just get out of my fucking face?" She turned and left the fuming Inuyasha standing there. What right did she have to treat him like that?

Later...

Kagome had calmed down, so did Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kagome was now laughing her head off at a stupid joke that some drunk-ass at one of her tables had just said. Inuyasha saw, and it pissed him off, 'It would be so much easier to hate her if she was a bitch! But, FUCK! I know she's not! Why the hell does she hate Kikyo so much?'

Kikyo had gone to "powder her nose" and Inuyasha was just staring at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

And as if someone heard Inuyasha's unasked question, a friend of Kagome's, Emiko, came up to Inuyasha. She saw him starring at Kagome, she had also seen him with Kikyo earlier, so she said, "You know, you have no chance with her," she said, jerking her thumb Kagome's way.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not yet comprehending what she meant.

"Well, you showed up here with Kikyo, and there's no way in hell Kagome would ever date a "Kikyo left over"... besides, Kikyo is a vulture, everyone knows that. She goes for the most vunerable guy, milks him, then dumps him when he's dry. _Everybody _knows that, which is probably why she's such a vulture."

"So Kagome hates Kikyo because she doesn't have the best datingmethods in the world?" he as sarcastically.

"Noo-," she said dragging out the "o". "Kagome hates her because she pretended to be her friend to get to her fiance, and guess what? It worked. So Kagome thought she was being nice to a new girl, then the next thing she knows, she is throwing her engagement ring at her fiance, whom at the time, was in bed with Kikyo, the little whore!"

"Really.." he said, as he began thinking, 'Well, I guess thats the last of Kikyo...No wonder Kagome acted like that...'

He saw Kagomes laugh, now that she was with her friend Sango. Her laugh was completely genuine, she was kind of pretty...

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said, "How are things with you and that, um, Inu guy?"

"_OHHH_! You mean Miss Vulture's Bitch?" She spat, then she added sarcastically, "Yeah, he is _sooo_ great!"

"Oh holy shit!" Sango exclaimed. "He's with Kikyo? He seemed really nice this morning!"

"Oh, I am sure he will see the immense error in his ways eventually...but then again, he does hang with the sexist, perverted pig brigade, so, best not to waste our breath on him!" She said. She laughed and then proceeded to tell Sango about the "incident" earlier.

The music started up, the lights dimmed, and the back up waiters and waitresses came out, it was time for the main ones to start up the dancing.

Kagome and Sango started swaying their hips to the music, arms in the air, and they bother yelled, "WHOO! Come on everybody! It's time to dance!" They went up to random guys, ones that appeared to be alone, and pulled them on to the floor. Kagome grabbed a somewhat timid looking guy and started to dance, but he was so nervous he didn't touch her, he hardly moved.So, to try and loosen him him, Kagome put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Come on! It's all for fun! Loosen up a bit."

She laughed, it did a number on the guy. Slowly he started to loosen up, she laughed more. He said,"My name is Hojo, who are you?"

"Kagome," she yelled over the music.

As for Inuyasha, well Kikyo had returned from "powdering her nose" and was pulling him onto the dance floor. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly pleased, but rather than cause a scene, he just went along with her. He would dump her tomorrow.

Kagome frowned as she saw Inuyasha pulled out on the dance floor by Kikyo. She latched herself to him like a leach. It was sick. She was sick. He was sick. This whole place was sick. And stupid.

Hojo didn't notice Kagome's frown becauseher face was at his neck. He was having a good old time... the poor clueless little boy.

Well soon the dancing came to an end and it was time for Kagome and Sango to go home. Kagome was having a hard time tearing herself away from Hojo. He was nice, but kinda clingy. "Kagome, umm I was wondering if we could maybe go out sometime?"

She was about to turn him down, but he looked so hopeful. "Yeah, that would be great," she said as she wrote her phone number on his hand, hoping he would sweat it off...

Once at home, Kagome and Sango got ready for bed.Adorned in their tank tops and boxer shorts, they started to talk about their day.

"So," Sango said. "I saw you with that boy, you to were joined at the hip, _non_?"

"_Oh God_!" Kagome sighed, "Don't even get me started on him! I pulled him onto the dance floor. I guess he didn't realize that I was just doing my job!"

"Ahh, I see," she said. "So you turned him down easy?"

"Well, he asked me out," she started. "But he just looked soo hopeful! I couldn't say no!"

"I never thought this day would come!" Sango exclaimed, "The day a hopeful face kept you from getting what you want!"

"ARG! Will you drop it already!" Kagome yelled, "Besides, I used the old fall back. I wrote my number on his hand, he'll sweat it off... I hope."

"Okay well, we have to be at school by 9 tomorrow! So, I think we should go to bed now." Sango said wearily.

"Yeah, your right," Kagome yawned.

They were up at 7 and rushing as fast as they could... They quickly dressed, did hair and makeup, then it was off to Starbucks.

Kagome's first class of the day was Political Debate. She loved this class, it was far too intellectual for the likes of the Vulture. She walked into the classroom, sat down at her desk, and almost immediately began wanting to banged her head on the desk, 'Why the hell did HE have to be here?'

"Hello," He said cooley, not looking at her. "Surprised to see you sober after last night."

"I don't drink," she said, not looking up at him either. "I just prefer not to have to deal with assholes so early in the morning."

"Feh," he said.

"Is that the only word you can say when your whiped?" she asked. "Because you are seriously going to be in trouble once your out of here." She gestured generally to the entire University.

"What thehell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, now slightly pissed.

"Sorry," she said. "I charge for tutoring sessions, so unless you pay up, I wont be speaking to you."

"Prostitute." Hemuttered under his breath.

Kagome stood up and looked at him.."What did you say?"

"You obviously heard me," he said, still not showing any emotion.

"You asshole! Shut the hell up!" She ordered.

"Fine, I am sick of talking to you anyway!" He sounded really angry that time. Kagome was glad.

"Um, Kagome?"A timid voice came from behind her. '_Damn it_,' she thought to herself..._'It's Hojo_!'

"Kagome, I am really sorry to be bothering you in your class, but, well..." He blushed, the boy actually blushed! "I sort of lost your phone number... and I was wondering if you could give it to me again..."

'_GOD_!', she thought to herself, '_Great, now how the hell did he track me down! Fuck this, I will just have to tell him I- Damn, why does he have to look soo pathetic_?'

"Uhh... Let me give it to you after class... Okay?" Sheasked,hoping that she could get away from here before he had a chance to find her. "Because class is about to start and I am sure you don't want to be late for yours!"

"Yeah, okay," he said, believing everything she told him. He turned and left. Kagome slunked down into her chair and let out a deep sigh of relief. Which all ended abruptly as Inuyasha said, "What? You don't want to give your number to the sweet little boy?" in a taunting voice.

Kagome glared at him and said, "Shut up." She really did hate having to deal with assholes so early in the morning.

* * *

Well I hope you like the first chapter! Send on the Reviews! 

HEHE

Tootles!


	2. The Story and fat free pop corn

Send me some more reviews people! I'm waiting!!!  
  
(Thanks to those of you who have already sent me some!)  
  
Ps... I case ya didn't get if from last chapter... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, I believe I have made my point!(Again)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Law Students like to Argue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:"The Story" and fat free pop corn  
  
________________________________  
  
"Inuyasha!" A voice came out of nowhere... "Inuyasha, is it true what I have heard? Are you really planning to end it with Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome, whose head had hit the table sometime after she had told Inuyasah to "shut up", her eyes had also closed, but has soon as she heard the mention of "Kikyo", her eyes immediatly shot open. 'So, he's dumping her, aye?' she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly flustered and asked,"Where did you hear THAT?"  
  
"Emiko," he replied.  
  
"Who the hell is Emiko???" (btw...Emiko is the girl who set Inuyasha straight about Kikyo in the last chapter, she never told him her name) he asked, really pissed that a complete stranger was spreading rumors about him, even if it was true.  
  
"Emiko?" Kagome spoke up,"Emiko is a friend of mine, but why the hell would she be talking about you?" She was asking herself more than Inuyasha.  
  
"Who asked you?" he asked rudely.  
  
"So-rry! Just trying to help..." she said with additude.  
  
"Well, she just told me that she talked to you about Kikyo," Miroku said informativly.  
  
"Oh...her." Inuyasha said, finally realizing who "Emiko" was."Well, I didn't say anything to her."  
  
"Well, she told me that after people learn the truth about Kikyo, they always end up breaking up with her," Miroku explained, then he said,"You know, cuz she fucked that one girl's, um Kagome's, I think, fiance!" he didn't realized that Kagome was sitting right there. But he soon figured something was wrong when he saw her glaring at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, yes you can,"she said calmly before she yelled,"YOU CAN HELP ME BY STAYING OUT OF MY BUSINESS!!!!"  
  
Then Miroku stuttered,"Yo-you-you're...K-Kagome???"  
  
"Yes! Yes I am, and I would very much appericiate it if you wouldn't talk about me like a am some sort of pathetic bitch who goes moping around because of her "pathetic life"!" She was oh so steamed.  
  
"Uhh-umm," he stutered,"Well Inuyasha, its been nice talking to you, but I am going to sit down now." he said it quickly as he ran from Kagome.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," she turned to him,"I don't think you should break up with her."  
  
He was expecting her to say something like "Because both you ass holes were made for each other!", but was rather shocked when she said,"Because I don't want people to hate her out of pity for me, I want them to hate her for the bitch she truly is."  
  
"Feh," he said,"I am not breaking up with her because of you, I just don't like how fucking clingy she is!"  
  
"Hu-" she laughed half heartedly as if to say "yeah right".  
  
Inuyasha just sat down.  
  
Then the professor, Mr. Takoshi walked into the room and said,"Welcom to Political Debate, this is the class that prepares you for the 'Real World' (no, not the tv show), it prepares you for the day when, if you're lucky, you find yourself in the quort room, either defending of prosocuting someone, either way, there could be a life in the balance!" He looked around the class room, semi-pleased with the reaction he was getting, and then continued,"This class, in my opinion, is the most important class to prepare you for your future careers as lawyers, and possibly, more prostigious positions as well!"  
  
He noticed that the class was rather large, much larger than he had anticipated, so he couldn't give out the assignment he had planned to, today, anyways. So he said,"Well, I was planning to issue each student a personal debate topic of my choice, but seeing as there are so many of you, I am going to have to do partners, though, don't expect this in the real world! There will be a set of pros and cons for each topic, one set of partners will handle the "pros" and another set will handle the "cons", any questions?"  
  
He was about to continue, not expecting any questions, when someones hand shot up, so Professor Takoshi asked,"Yes, and what is your question?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering..."  
  
'Great,' Kagome thought, recognising the girl as one of Queen Vulture's minions, Yukkie.  
  
"...if we get to pick our own partners!"  
  
"NO!" Professor Takoshi practically yelled at the girl,"You think I trust a bunch on unexperiance dimwits to pick their own partners? Hell NO! You might even be partnered with someone you HATE just so you can get a feeling for the real world!  
  
Besides, I want this project taken seriously, sense it accounts for most of your grade this year."  
  
Kagome was mortified when she heard PT (professor Takoshi) say that " You might even be partnered with someone you HATE." 'God,' she thought to herself,' With my luck, I will be partnered with that 'Yukkie' girl, Kikyo's most "faithful" minion!'  
  
The rest of the class was spent taking notes on what would be expected from them when it came time for the debates to begin, by the end of the year, whom ever won their debate get a "Special Recognition" from PT, appearently, Law firms found "Special Recognitions" very good, and liked to hire students with them. So, next Tuesday they would get there debate topic and their partners, and all Kagome could do was hope that she didn't get Yukkie, or Inuyasha for that matter either! But the prof. seemed nice, and she knew she was going to learn a lot, she didn't plan on complaining too much about the class later to Sango.  
  
Because Prof. Takoshi didn't have their assignment ready for them yet, he let the class out early because he had already finished his lecture on the subject of the debate topics.  
  
'Great!' Kagome thought when she discovered that she would be let out early, 'Perfect chance for me to excape Hojo!'  
  
But apperently, faite had other plans as Hojo's class let out early as well, he was waiting for her. 'Damn,' Kagome thought as she walked towards him,'I guess I HAVE to go out with him once.'  
  
Hojo said "Hi!" very enthusiasticly. Kagome cringed, she didn't understand exactly why she was being so resistant, I mean, he wasn't THAT bad, was he?  
  
"Hi, Hojo," she said, trying her hardest to sound happy, but by now there was something else starting to bother her, she could only bearly feel it at first.  
  
"So, can I have your number now," he asked hopfuly.  
  
She was planning to say,"Sure, call me tonight! We can do something Thursday! Thats my day off from the club." but instead this came out,"I can't go out with you."  
  
She stunned herself, as she slowly realized that it was true, she just couldn't, as much as she would have liked to think that if she wanted to, she could go out with anyone, but the truth was plain and simple. She couldn't.  
  
"I see," he said looking down.  
  
Kagome felt terrible, she had lead him on and she knew it, so she told him the truth, "Listen, Hojo, its not that I don't want to, its just that... I-I can't, not, not yet anyways..." she was looking down, she had done something rather difficult, she had admited to herself that she still wasn't over Masaru, her ex-fiance...  
  
Hojo saw how upset she looked and said,"I understand, don't worry about it! I just hope you start to feel better!" he looked at her one last time before he walked away.  
  
'How sweet,' she thought to herself, 'And I have done nothing but be bitchy about that guy...' She felt tears well to her eyes, 'No! Not now! This is no time, or place for a break down!'  
  
She turned around only to see Inuyasha, who said,"Gee, that was a smooth lie."  
  
Kagome choked back the tears and said ,"What!? You were listening? You jerk!"  
  
"Hey, calm down! I was only telling you that that was a smooth way to let a guy down easy, you must be a great actress, I almost believed it!" He said "I" like it was this amazing thing.  
  
"How DARE YOU!"she exclaimed,"How dare you say that! I didn't LIE, not that it is any of your business, and I would appericiate it if you would quit pretending like you know me or something!" she brushed past him, and as she did, Inuyasha noticed that she was crying,'Gee,' he thought to himself sarcasticly,'I am sure smooth...' He did feel bad about what he had said, it never even occurred to him until then that she still wasn't over her ex, for some reason, he just figured it was ancient history or something, he had no idea that it had all just happened last year...  
  
Kagome, now trying to choke down her tears as she made her way to her next class, was suddenly cheered up, there was some idiot wearing rainbow striped pants, a tight navy blue sweater, the most hidious shoes she had ever seen before in her life, and to top it all off, tie dyed hair to match. He looked like an insane clown on a rampage. That was when she realized it was Kouga, so she casually walked up to him and asked,"Did you lose a bet or something? Cuz man, who ever you lost to was cruel!"  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, then he mumbled,"Stupid bitch," under his breath...  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome said brightly,"I needed a lift! Your obscene outfit brightened up my day!" she added as she walked happily on to class. It was entertaining to tourment Kouga, she had to admit. But it would have been really funny to have caught Kikyo in that out fit! She laughed silently at her thought as she walked on, though deep down, her pain was killing her.  
  
The week went by, it was rather uneventful after that, even at the "STEEL Edge" were "Kikyo" (Again, doesn't her name just scream "quotation marks" needed?), aledgedly got "Wasted", according to the shirt she was found sporting one day that week, though it had aquired a few holes to make it look "cooler". (You remember the shirt! Right? It was the one Kagome gave*threw at* Inuyasha to give to Kikyo)  
  
~~~  
  
Friday night... Kagome's and Sango's place...  
  
(Emiko is spending the night after a hard evening working at the STEEL Edge)  
  
"So, Emiko," Kagome began calmly, circling the rim of her soda can with her finger,"I have heard that you are pedling my little "story" to any and all that associate with our resident Vulture."  
  
Sango crigned, she knew what was coming, and decided now would be a very good time to go and wash her face, even though she had already done that 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Kagome!" she asked, trying to sound simply "shocked", I mean, it was as if "I am simply shocked" were the next thing to come out of her mouth, "Where on EARTH did you get THAT idea?"  
  
"Does the name, Inuyasha, mean anything to you?" she asked,"What about the name... Miroku?"  
  
Emiko looked slightly more pail than usual, Kagome had caught her, and with her trademark *death glare*, there was no way to get out of telling Kagome the truth, because when the *death glare* came out, it ment that Kagome was ready to argue until either you went to her side, or you fainted from fatigue and fright. "Ok, Kagome, you caught me." she said, trying to make it as if it was a joke they could all just laugh about and forget. But, unfortunatly for Emiko, that sure as hell wasn't happening.  
  
"Who the HELL gave you the right to talk about that?" Kagome asked angrily."I don't ever want to hear about someone fighting MY battles EVER AGAIN! Do you hear me? And if I so much as THINK you mentioned THAT to anyone ever again, I swear I will cut your loud mouth tounge OUT!!!"  
  
Emiko shook her head "yes", to show that she understood what Kagome was saying, the she meakly let out an ,"I was just trying to help..."  
  
Kagome looked at her friend and said tenderly,"I know... I just... I just wish you wouldn't. I mean, its just like a slap in the face to me, ya know? Its like your saying that, that I can't handle it or something, that I need someone else to, to, I don't know, do something about it for me, and even still, I don't want people to form opinions about the Vulture because of me, let them figure it out for themselves! I don't need their pity!" The last part was said more for Kagome's own benifit, rather than Emiko's, there were still somethings she hadn't yet fully convinced herself yet...  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" Emiko said with true sympathy,"I am so sorry! I never realized that it would be such a slap in the face to you! I am so sorry!" she pulled her friend into a hug and said,"I will never do it again! I promise!"  
  
Sango was standing in the doorway, relieved that her friends had made up.  
  
"Well, now that THATs all over with... who wants to watch a movie and eat popcorn while we figure out what we should wear tomorrow to get into "Fruits"?"  
  
Sango asked, hoping that she could keep the good vibe going.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Kagome replied as she pulled out her movies.  
  
"Yeah, me too," replied Emiko, who got up to pull out the pop-corn (low fat, of course!)  
  
"Hey, Emi (Emiko's nic-name)?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, while trying to get the popcorn out of the stupid plastic wrapper.'Geez!' she thought to herself, 'Its like they MAKE it impossible to open...'  
  
"Well, I was just wondering," Kagome continued,"Why did you feel the need to tell that Miroku guy about you telling Inuyasha?"  
  
"Actually," she started, still struggling with the rediculous plastic wrapper,"He was all upset on Tuesday morning, we have an early class together, and I asked him what his problem was, and he told me that his friend, Inuyasha, was dating the Vulture... He really didn't seem too pleased about it... Anyways...He told me that Inuyasha had never been known to take rejection well, and the only way to escape heart break from Queen Vulture was to dump her first... So, I asked him if this Inu guy was tall, muscular, had black hair, and those really narly amber eyes, and Miroku said, Yeah, thats the guy, and I said, Don't worry about it! I already set him straight about her! No way any guy with morals can stay with that Bitch after they hear," Emiko was reluctant to say what she had really told Miroku which was *after they hear that she fuck Kagome's fiance* so instead she said," the story."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said, slightly uneasy about the fact that people knew her story so well that they could just refer to it as "the story".  
  
"Oh, come on!" Sango pleaded, "Can't we start the movie already???"  
  
Kagome smiled and said,"Yeah, sure, as soon as little Emi over there manages to rip the plastic on the pop corn open!"  
  
At that, a slightly disgrunteled Emiko threw a slightly pulled at and ruffled bag of pop corn at a very unsuspecting Kagome's head.  
  
"Fine, bitch!" Kagome yelled playfully at Emi as she picked up the bag of popcorn that had been hurled at her head,"I guess we wont be having any pop corn then!"  
  
At that, Sango grabbed the popcorn from Kagome's hand, went into the kitchen, grabbed the scissors, cut the bag open, and as she placed it into the mirco-wave she said,"Yes, we will, now start the damn movie!"  
  
"God," Kagome said as she pressed "play" on the VCR,"Never get in the way of Sango and her fat free pop corn..."  
  
Emiko laughed as she made herself comfortable on the couch, soon, Sango joined them with 'her' pop corn, she had decided since Kagome's remark that she and Emi should lose their 'pop corn privolegdes'.  
  
(A/N: Once again, "Fruits" is a REAL magizine in Tokyo, were the show off people's outragous out-fits, it is NOT MY CREATION!!! Just so you know!)  
  
(Uhh, do they eat pop corn in Japan? Ahh hell, if they don't they should and if they do, well thats just dandy!)  
  
(Do they have VCR's???)  
  
Unfortunatly, they didn't get put in "Fruits" that week, but there was always next week, right?  
  
Well, Sunday was spent preparing for Monday, the food shoping for the week was done, the laudry was taken care of, and the house was straightend up, not to mention, the gathering of the nesisary supplies for the next day.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I already have big ideas for chapter 3, so hopfuly it wont take me too long to get there!  
  
I am really happy about all the spiffy reviews I am getting! Thanks Guys! Keep it up!  
  
LALALA  
  
Well, yeah...Just a hint for next chapter... I am thinking it will be called something like "Sango; NOT a home for way-ward hands..."  
  
HEHE  
  
WELL...  
  
Tootles peoples! 


	3. Sango NOT a home for wayward hands

La-de-da...  
  
(just so you know, i have thought about it and... there dvd player broke when they moved in because Sota dropped it)  
  
(My logic is twisted, but hey, it works for me!)  
  
Hmm well, I had a slight conflict as to what chapter 3 should acctually be entitled... So, I desided to go with the PG version as the title, but sense I just KNOW you're curious, the other possibility was "Sango's ass is NOT an arm rest"... as you can see, they both had the same theme... Hmm, though, I am begining to wonder if I made it a little TOO obvious... oh well, whats done is done, and I personally have no regrets...  
  
(I did use spell check in the first chapter, believe it or not, but i suppose this is what i get for using the one on my email... I really don't suggest doing that, I don't... Anymore...)  
  
HEHE  
  
Well, though I don't see why I must remind you of this... here is the much talked about... "Disclaimer"!!!! (OooO...AhhHH!) I don't own Inuyasha, or any of his other little palls, well, except for Emi, and Yukkie..., but just incase someone desides thats enough info needed to slap a law suit on me for all I am worth (which is about $4, by the way), I will just deny ever saying it, though, it probably doesn't help that I typed it out here, does it??? Damn my logic! That old saying "ignorance is bliss" is quite true... ah well, I trust you, my faithful readers, to not be outraged by my claiming Emi and Yukkie as my own!   
  
(That was a rather wordy disclaimer, wasn't it?)  
  
HEHEHE... I have said it before and shall say it again... ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Title: Law Students like to Argue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Sango; NOT a home for way-ward hands...or...Sango's ass is NOT an arm rest!...(Which ever you prefer)  
  
________________________  
  
I was Monday, once again, they were rushing to be on time...  
  
Kagome was sporting a very comfortable looking red and blue stripped knitted sweater, with cream colored stripes seperating the red and blue...A pair of jeans, and her most comfortable sneakers...(She had spent the weekend hanging with her girl friends and trying to convince herself, privatly, that she was over last years...'events'... She was in no mood to dress up for school that day)  
  
Sango looked at Kagome's outfit and shrugged it off, if she wanted to look like a tourist, that was her deal...Sango had desided to go "Punk" that day, with ripped up denim jeans, adorned with chain accents, and a black muscle tee over a thin, long sleeved, deep purple, shirt. Her hair was in a simple pony tail, as they were pressed for time as it was.  
  
They got to class early, amazingly...They desided to sit in the back of the room, well, more like Kagome desided and Sango followed.   
  
They sat down, and Sango was begining to worry about Kagome, she wasn't acting like herself, she was being... Quiet.  
  
"Kagome, tell me whats wrong? You have been out of it since yesterday! So spill, or I won't stop asking!" Sango was hoping it was just something that her mom had said or something...  
  
"Sango... I, I just don't feel like talking right now... I am not feeling very well, I promise I will tell you later, kay?" Kagome just wasn't feeling like herself, she sort of felt like, like, her soul had shrunk, and it could no longer fill her body.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango began, looking slightly odd,"Who, who is, who is that?" She was refering to the boy that had just walked into the class room...  
  
Kagome looked at Sango like she was crazy, how could she not recognize Inuyasha? "Uh, Sango, are you feeling ok? Thats Inuyasha!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, didn't she realize that he walked in like 5 minutes ago? THIS guy had JUST walked in,"Kagome, hate to break it to you, but either you're REALLY out of it, or you haven't been looking at anyone but that Inu guy, cuz he walked in here a while ago... But who is the guy thats talking to him?"  
  
This sort of shook Kagome back to reality, had she really been watching Inuyasha? No, he was an ass, who just happened to be in her line of sight, but then she averted her eyes to the boy that she was talking about,"OH, him... that's Miroku.." Without realising it, her stare wandered back to Inu, until she realized it, and thought,'I must really be out of it!'.  
  
"Miroku, huh," Sango looked at him, she wasn't one to be subtle,"He's kind of hot..."  
  
Kagome laughed and said,"Geez, Sango, didn't you like, just get out of a relationship?"  
  
"Relationship?" she asked."No, no, no, it was more like... an extended fling!"  
  
"Riiiight," Kagome replied as she smiled to herself, Sango had a funny way of morphing logic to fit her own personal gain.  
  
________________________  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku began,"Who is that girl who is staring at us?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see who he was talking about, then was kind of startled,"Don't you remember? She was the girl who nearly killed you last week! I didn't think it was possible to forget someone who scares the crap of you that easy."  
  
"Ha," Miroku laughed,"I am not stupid enough to wanna try anything with her, I was talking about the girl next to her."  
  
"Oh... Thats Sango, I think..." he said, wondering why he had immeadiatly assumed it was Kagome he was refering to. 'Oh, well,' he thought to himself,'I must still feel guilty about last week.'  
  
"Sango," Miroku said, as if savoring the name on his lips...,"Well, Inuyasha, its been a pleasure talking to you, but now, if you'll excuse me, duty calls!" And with that he was off in the direction of Sango.  
  
'Oh brother,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Miroku walk towards her...  
  
~~~  
  
"Kagome!" Sango whispered excitedly, "He's coming over!" (little did she know, she wouldn't be saying those words in THAT tone ever again...)  
  
"Pardon me," Miroku said as he looked at Sango,"But I don't believe we met, and I would like to think that I knew the name of every beautiful girl in the school! I am Miroku."  
  
Sango sat there, slightly shocked, that was one of the worst pick-up lines she had ever heard, but she desided to see how he could handle a challenge and she asked,"Really, Miroku, so, just how many other names of beautiful girls do you know?"  
  
Sango could tell by the disgrunteld look on his face that she had struck a cord... Either that, or this was the first time his "Charm" had ever failed him. At a loss as to what he should do, he put one hand behind his head and started laughing hysterically. Sango just looked at him, somewhat pleased to realize that she was probably the first girl who had ever chalenged him and he hadn't run away yet... Like they always do.  
  
Sango, feeling sorry for Miroku, who was having a hard time keeping up with his seemingly never ending chukle, finally stuck out her hand and said,"My name is Sango, now please stop laughing, or I will have to hurt you." She smiled, to show that she was joking... sort of...  
  
"You know what," Kagome said standing up,(as she stood, Miroku instinktivly steped back, thinking she was going to attack him)"I think I am just gonna let you two talk..." she walked away to another seat, and took out her note book to prepare for class. Unfortunatly, this move left her vonerable to... the Vulture, who took the oppertunity to her advantage, she aproached Kagome...  
  
"My Kagome," Kikyo sneered (i really don't hate Kikyo THIS (i emphasized the word "this") much, but for the fic, i just figured it would be easier to make you guys love to hate her),"Getting a little careless in the fashion department are we?"  
  
"Kikyo, you know, I don't really understand you obsession with my clothing, I mean, if you put as much effort into dressing yourself as you do harassing me, you wouldn't look like a merderous clown all the time..."  
  
"Hmph," she replied,"Well, at least I don't go around perposely ruining relationships with people just because I don't like them!"  
  
"Sure you do, Kikyo," Kagome said dryly,"Thats what you did to me. Or have you already forgotten?"  
  
"Its not MY fault you couldn't handle him,"Kikyo rubbed this in her face,"At least I know how to handle a man."  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha was getting fed up with her,"Thats enough. Don't you have some small children to frighten or something?"  
  
A smile came to Kikyo's lips,"You're right! I was just about to go to the elementary school to show off little Kagome's picture!"  
  
"Oh, Kikyo," Kagome said, sounding sinsere,"I am touched that you carry my picture around with you! A litte disturbed, but touched non the less!" All the while, Kagome was pondering how the hell Kikyo managed to come up with that come-back all on her own, 'Maybe she has little ear phones and a hidden microphone, and a professional writer, that was 20 miles away, was giving her them'. This idea seemed far more logical than thinking she acctually came up with it on her own...  
  
"Well, I will tell Masaro you said 'hi', Kagome," Kikyo said with a smile.  
  
"I am sure you will," Kagome said, while imitating Kikyo's smile in a mocking manor.  
  
"Kikyo, get lost," Inuyasha comanded.  
  
"Kagome," Kikyo said, back to her *I am waaaaaaaaay better than you voice*, "Since when do you need a body guard to defend you?"  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome said, rather annoyed,"Why don't you go look in a mirror and break it, my eyes have had all the stress they can handle for one day."  
  
"You know, you're starting to bore me..." The Vulture replied with one last "hmph" to say good bye, then Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said,"You know, I really don't need people to fight my battles for me, I would appericate it if you would stay out of my business!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and said,"That would be like asking YOU to stop picking on Kouga." He had seem her laughing at the guy quite often.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you talk to Kikyo since you "broke up" with her," Kagome informed him.  
  
"Well, unless you have been stalking me, how would you know that I hadn't before?" He asked, thinking he had made a very good and valid point.  
  
"Because, I saw Kikyo's shocked look, she only reserves that when she is caught off guard, and if you have confronted her, like you claim, she wouldn't have been so shocked." She told him.  
  
"My," he said,"Aren't you the observant one?"  
  
Just then, a loud "SLAP" echoued through the class room, followed by Sango yelling,"YOU PERVERT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY LAST NAME AND YOU ARE TRYING TO GROUP ME?"  
  
'I never thought I would be happy to hear THAT.' Inuyasha thought to himself...'Saved by the slap.'  
  
An flustered Sango plopped down agnrily in the seat next to Kagome, with a "hmph".  
  
The professor walked in, Professor Keade. Inuyasha walked to his friend injured friend, sat down, and was rather shocked to hear him say,"I think she likes me..."   
  
'How hard did that girl hit him?' Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
~~~  
  
After class, the Vulture, surrounded by her minions, confronted Inuyasha, and said,"So, Inu, whats all this between you and Higurashi?"  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked clueless as to who Kikyo had been talking about.  
  
"You baka! Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!!!" She raised her voice, oh so slightly, but it was enough for Kagome to pick up...  
  
"You called," She said cooly.  
  
"Oh, good," The Vulture said,"You're here too! Now tell me... what IS going on here? I mean, little Inu has NEVER snapped at me in such a fashion... Is there something you want to tell us???"  
  
"Ohhhhh.... So THATS it!" Kagome said, realizing what was going through Kikyo's assorted imagination. "You think that I returned the favor, do you? Well, I never thought YOU would be a believe of karma the way you go around... But honestly, Kikyo, why on earth would I want to date one of your... left overs?" With that she glanced at a pissed off Inuyasha... She sort of felt bad for calling him a "Left-over", sort of....  
  
"Well," The Vulture said, with an overly bright smile that made Kagome wonder if she was up to something..."I just wanted to get the whole misunderstanding cleared up before people started to, you know, talk..."  
  
"And why would they?" Inuyasha finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, its not like anything ever happens between us except for a hell of a lot of yelling..." Kagome informed her.  
  
"People don't tend to date those they can't stand." Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"Exactly." Kagome added in agreement.  
  
"Well, then," Kikyo said, with her special *I am but to something but everyone still loves me* smile,"Why, Kagome, did you turn down that date with Hojo? I mean, everyone assumed you said you "couldn't date him" because you were dating someone..."  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome asked,"Have you been having some of your minions spying on me? Geez, you're proving yourself more pathetic everyday! Just when I think you have reached your limit, there you go, topping yourself once again!"   
  
Kikyo was still smiling, Kagome didn't like this at all..."Well, if THATS not the reason you refused him... what is? Are you still afraid, wittle Kagome, that I will swoop down and sweep him off his feet too?"  
  
Kagome slapped Kikyo as hard as she could, and even then it didn't seem like enough. Kikyo, amazingly, took the slap, then looked Kagome in the eye and in a cruel voice she said,"Thought so."  
  
Kagome left her standing there, not planing on going to her next class, she just could deal with it anymore. She was going home. Not to the apartment she shared with Sango, she was going home to mom.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.  
  
"So," she said haughtly," You DO have feelings for her."  
  
"No, but no one deserves THAT!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Really," she said sarcasticly.  
  
"Go to hell, Kikyo!" he said (ironically). At that Kikyo walked away.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked, seeing Kagome storming off in the distance.  
  
"Kikyo happened." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"Oh GOD! Kagome!" Sango sad with a horrible look on her face ,'What ever that damn Vuture said to her must have really gotten to her this time'. Suddenly, Sango's face reddened, Inuyasha backed away...  
  
"FUCKING PERVERT!!!!!!!!"   
  
_____________________________________  
  
Well, that was a super-fun chapter! Wasn't it?  
  
Yeah...Well, now I would like to appologise for sounding like a monkey on steiroids in the begining of this chapter, it was unintentional, I can assure you...  
  
Well,(Have you noticed how much I use the word "Well"? HEHE I used it again!)I shall see you next chapter!!!  
  
Supposing that you still plan on reading that is...  
  
Ok then,  
  
TooTles! 


	4. Sango Saves the day, and the Arguments B...

Well, Sorry it took soo very long, but I have finally made it to chapter 4!!!  
  
YAY CHAPTER 4!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!  
  
  
  
Alright, now that the celabrating is completed, lets get down to business...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the other original characters from the show!!!!  
  
And seeing as I have every little money to my name, sueing me for all I am worth would most likely make you   
  
end up in debt.... Yeah...  
  
Ok... On with the show!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Title: Law Students like to Argue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Sango Saves the Day, and the Argurments Begin  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha grabed Miroku by the ear, like a scoulding mother would do a mis-behaving child, pulled him away from Sango (after she slapped the hell out of him) and said,"Perfect timing, Dip-Wad." Then he turned to Sango and said,"I will handle Mr. Happy Hands here, why don't you go after Kagome, I think that Kikyo really got her worked up..."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." she said, thinking that anything Inuyasha would do to Miroku was far worse than anything she could come up with... As she ran towards Kagome she muttered,"Crap Kagome... Kikyo, I am gonna kick you bitchy fat ass." Under her breath.  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked,"Hey, whats up? Whats going on? Did something happen between Kagome and Kikyo?"  
  
"Damn Bitch Vulture decided to say everything possible to upset Kagome," When he said it he sounded more tender than angry. He was staring off in the direction that Kagome, and later, Sango had ran, he completely forgot he had Miroku by the ear until he yelled, "Would ya let go of me already?! Geez! My ear is probably already twice normal size!"  
  
Realizing he was still holding his friend by the ear, he let go and smirked,"Well, at least now you wont have to worry about people calling you "Mr. Happy Hands", now you will just have to worry about them calling you "Dumbo", but don't worry, some girls may find it cute!"  
  
"Real funny Inuyasha." he huffed.  
  
~~~  
  
(Back with Sango...)  
  
"Kagome! Kagome wait up!" she called after her friend, who was running just in front of her in a fit of tears.  
  
Sango finally caught up to Kagome as she landed in the corner by the dore to the parking lot, she was curled into a ball, crying into her hands. Sango sat down by her and pulled her friend into a hug and said,"Its ok, Kagome, The Vulture is a bitch! Everybody knows it! Shh, its ok, calm down..." She was rocking her friend back and fourth in a soothing fashion.  
  
"Sango," she managed to say between sobbs," Will you take me home?"  
  
"Sure, Kagome, a day off from school would probably be good for you, we can spend the day watching movies and stuff, sound good?"She asked her friend tenderly.  
  
"No, not the apartment, I mean, you know, home, where my mom is." she forced out.  
  
"Kagome! Come on! You don't need to go home! If you do your mom will never let you go! You know that!" Sango pleaded, Kagome's mom was rather attached to her daughter..."Listen, how about we don't go to work tonight, and we spend the day shopping! Didn't your mom just send you a check?"  
  
Kagome thought about what Sango had said, yeah, her mom wouldn't let her leave anytime soon if she went, and Sango did seem to have a good idea, shopping was always a good way to clear the mind, so she said,"That sounds good, lets go," Kagome started to stand up, small spurts of tears were still spilling out of her eyes, along with small sobs.  
  
"Ok, lets," Sango said, while standing up and smiling at her friend.  
  
~~~  
  
They got in there car and took off, the mall was only a few miles away.  
  
~~~  
  
After they had been shoping for a while, they decided to buy lunch in the food court, Kagome went to her favorite little sushi stand while Sango went to another little food stand, they could never agree on food.  
  
Sango then thought it would be a good idea to let Emi in on what was going on, she was probably worried about not seeing Kagome in the next class she had that day, they both had it. So she pulled out her cell phone and called her up.  
  
"Emi? Its me, Sango."  
  
"Sango? Hey! Where are you and Kagome? I have been looking all over the place!"  
  
"Me and Kagome are at the mall, she got really upset after a run in with our resident vulture"  
  
"That Bitch! What did she say to her this time?"  
  
"I really have no clue, but it was enough to make Kagome want a visit with her mom."  
  
"That bad? Geez, that damn bitch! We seriously need to kick her ass!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, um, I don't think we are going into work tonight, Emi, just so you know, I think Kagome desperatly needs to have the night off, you know, for a bit of a girls night out... Wanna come? I mean, do you think you could take the night off too?"  
  
"Umm... yeah I think I could handle it! Sounds fun! Monday is a dead night anyways!"  
  
"Ok cool, alright well, I gotta go, call me when your class gets out, ok?"  
  
"Sure, no prob."  
  
"Later"  
  
"Later"  
  
~~~  
  
Sango grabbed her food and met up with Kagome at a table. The ate their food while they talked about what stores they should hit next,  
  
there were still a lot of stores left.  
  
"Hey, Kagome... What do ya wanna do tonight? Anything inparticular?"  
  
"Hmm... You know, I would love a night in, with a manicure and a pedicure, maybe put on a face mask, watch some movies... And maybe watch you spaz out over you low fat pop corn again... That was priceless."  
  
"Aha, sure," she laughed sarcasticaly,"Alright.. we can do that... Do you want Emi to come?"  
  
"Yeah! No one does nails like Emi!" Kagome laughed, she loved her friends.  
  
~~~  
  
Emi called around 2 and they decided they would all meet and Sango's and Kagome's house at 4, then the fun would start.  
  
They got home and pulled out a few movies to watch, a few nail colors to try on, the number for the food delviery guy, and of course, some fat free pop corn. Emi showed up right on time, and the mini-party started.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome woke the next day feeling a whole lot better, not completely 100%, but good enough, Kikyo would never have friends like she had, that was one thing Kikyo would never take away from Kagome. But, some of her words still stung in the back of her mind, Kagome hated to admit it, but she was afraid of what Kikyo could do, at least she didn't have any classes with her today.  
  
Kagome walked to her first class, slightly angcious, as to what would happen today, who she would be pared up with.  
  
She sat down and waited for class to start, she watched as everyone filed into the room, and found their seats, she saw Inuyasha and thought,"Great, the guy probably thinks I am a big baby for what happened yesterday...'  
  
Inuyasha tried to avoid looking at her as much as possible, 'God, its all my damn fault that happened yesterday, she probably hates me.' he thought...  
  
Finally, Proffesor Takoshi walked in, and the class quieted down to hear what he had to say..."Ok, people, I finally have everything all straightened out with the partners and assignments... So, pack up everything you have taken out of your bags, because you are also going to be put on a seating chart, you will be sitting next to your partner for the rest of the year. I suggest, if you don't like who you are partnered with, you either learn to like them, or leave the class...Any questions? OK... Lets get started. I will call your names and hand you a paper with your assignment on it, then I will show you where you are to sit from the seating chart... Ok with everyone? Ok,... Khou, Tasuni and Mushiro, Tasho..." ect..ect... (you get the idea)  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome and Intoshu, Yukkie..."  
  
At that, Kagome's stomache dropped below her knees, she would have to be working with a minion the entire year? She couldn't believe it, but reluctantly, she walked up to the table, Yukkie followed, also sporting a scoul. Then got their seating placement and grabbed their assignment... Slowly the turned around and walked to their seats... 'Just great,' Kagome thought to herself...  
  
Well all the names had been called out, but then, immeadiatly after Prof. Takoshi said,"Ok, thats everyone," Inuyasha's hand flew into the air, he said,"Hey! You never called my name!"  
  
Takoshi looked at his paper and everyone could slightly hear him say "damn" under his breath. "Well, I guess one group with have to have 3 people..."  
  
Then, Yukkie's hand shot into the air...'Great,' Kagome thought,'That dumb girl is going to have him put in our group! Damn, Damn, Damn!'  
  
"Proffesor Takoshi?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he looked at his seating chart and then added,"Yukkie."  
  
"Well, seeing as I cannot, under any circumstances, force myself to spend the entire year working with Higurashi here, I think I am going to switch out of the class, so... Why not just have him work with her?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"If you don't feel you can take it, I guess you should get out now... I don't want to keep you from your life... Its probably killing you a little aready just having to SIT next to the girl." He said sarcastically, and as Yukkie left the class, he looked up to see the Higurashi girl banging her head on her desk... so he said,"Is there a problem Ms. Higurashi? Or will you be joining Yukkie in leaving the class?"  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's head shot up, she looked at Inuyasha, who was now standing stupidly in the front of the class, not knowing what to do, she smirked at him, then looked at Prof. Takoshi..."You know what? I won't... Unlike little Yukkie, I can handle a challenge..." she smiled curtly.  
  
Proffesor (Oh hell, I will just call him P. T. from now on... everybody got that?) T. smiled back and thought to himself...'This is going to be an interesting year...' Then he looked at Inuyasha and said,"Don't just stand there... Join your partner, you need to see what your assignment is!"  
  
Inuyasha mumbled an "Umm yeah... right..." as he walked up to take his seat next to Kagome.  
  
"Ok" P.T. yelled out,"I am going to let you have the rest of the period to speak QUIETLY with your partner over your new assignment, and I suggest you exchange phone numbers, you're going to be working together out of class quite frequently."  
  
~~~  
  
"So... whada we got?" Inuyasha asked reluctantly.  
  
"Um lets see," Kagome said as she unfolded the paper P.T. had handed her, "Hmm... it looks like we got it pretty easy... We are Cons for Human Cloning."  
  
"Wierd," Inuyasha said,"I thought we would have like a little mini- fake law suit or something..."  
  
"Oh, we will," she informed him, "Its right here on the paper. It will be one of our assignments throughout the year."  
  
"Oh really?" He asked, "And how exactly can you have a law suit about cloning?"  
  
"Oh, well, lets see..." she thought for a moment..." Well, I guess that someone could have had their DNA cloned without permission... or something like that... I don't know, don't ask me."  
  
"Uh, ok," Inuyasha replied, "So... whats our first assignment?"   
  
"Well, we have to introduce our topic to the class, meaning we have to come up with our reasons for being against cloning, and present it to the class, it isn't going to be an acctual debate, but it has to be at least 5 minutes long and well organized." she told him, emotionlessly, slightly preoccupied with the paper she was reading the information off of...  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the paper out of her hand, something had caught his eye... "Hey! We are presenting next week!" he exclaimed. "And he is going to ask us to come in on Fridays for classes too! How cheap!" he said as he folded his arms and floped to the back of his seat.  
  
She grabbed the paper from his and looked it over, "I guess your right," she said, "Well, where should we go to prepare? Your place, or mine?"  
  
He looked at her and thought for a second... He really didn't want her to know that he was sharing a place with his "perfect" brother, and then there was Miroku there too, there was no telling what he might do... He was about to say "Your place" when Kagome broke in and said,"You know what? We'll go to my place, I am right near the library and we have decint internet... Unless, you have some really good reason to go to your place."  
  
"No, no, your place is good... but where is it?" He asked, releaved that she had chosen her place...  
  
"Oh, um, here, let me write it down for you..." she said as she grabbed a peice of paper and a pen... "Ok so... when?"  
  
"When what?" he asked, looking at her like she was strange.  
  
"When do you think we should work on this?" she spat, 'Geez, this dudes thick!'  
  
"Oh... right..." He said thinking..."Um, how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Nah, can't...," she said, "Working."  
  
"Oh," he replied, "Ok... How about... Thursday?"  
  
"No, normally I have that day off, but I have to work then because I called in... sick... yesterday..." she said the last part slowly, she really didn't want to bring up "yesterday".  
  
"Ok," he said, getting slightly annoyed..."Why don't you just tell me when it is good for you? Because, obviously, your the one with the busy schedual here."  
  
"Fine," she said curtly,"Saturday at 12 it is... though I think we will be working on it for a few hours... You are free that day, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, its fine..." He said reluctantly...'Geez, bit of a controll freak, are we?'  
  
"Ok, well then, I guess its settled... Um, so, do you have any thoughts? You know... regarding cloning?" she asked, thinking they might get a head start on it.  
  
"Um, well, honestly, I couldn't really care either way..." he said as he folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the celine.  
  
"You WHAT?" she asked angrily. "Geez! How the hell do you expect to become a good lawyer if you don't have an oppinion about anything? Huh? God! Don't you have a mind of your own?"  
  
"Whats yur problem?" he hissed at her," What? Huh? Just because I don't have any strong feelings regarding cloning doesn't mean I am some stupid mindless drown!"  
  
"You could at least take some effort for this project you know! I, personally, was planning on trying to get that "Special Recognition" thing that the Proffesor talked about last week! I PLAN on going places!" She screamed, not caring that they were getting a few akward glances...  
  
"Geez... I think you should try to calm down... I am taking this seriously! God! Will you get off my back about it? I just never really thought about it! Ok? God, you are seriously one crazy little wentch!"  
  
"You jerk!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
~~~  
  
From his desk, P.T. was staring at the fighting couple...'Yeah,' he thought,'This is going to be one interesting year... Supposing they don't kill each other...' he smirked and started reading the news paper.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Well, thats if for Chapter 4!!!! Yay, chapter 4!  
  
I really hoped that you all liked it! Yeah, so let me have some reviews! I just resintly figured out that the last time I tried to get it to allow annonymus reviews, I forgot the "save the changes"... so it didn't work... But NEVER FEAR! For I have fixed the mistake and now all reviews are welcomed! I shall not discriminate anymore!!!  
  
I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my fic... I really appericiate it! And I PROMISE I will have a paged dedicated to you, my fans and critics, at the end of the fic!   
  
Ok, well, I am not entirly sure what will happen for chapter 5... Maybe the introduction of everybody's favorite, Fluffy! YAY FLUFFY!!!  
  
hehe... ok  
  
Tootles everyone!~ 


	5. Intimidation and Pigs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HeeHee, here we are at chapter 5! Excited? You bet you are! (Hey! Guess what? Except for the possibility of it showing up in the story, the will be no usage of the dreaded and much over used "W" word... I hope...) Anyways... So... We last left our heros in a some what "heated debate", shall we say... And it seems that Proffesor Takoshi is getting a little fed up... Shall we see where exactly this story is going? Sure we shall!  
  
I shall now compose my interpurtation of "Disclaimer" in the way of song, I hope you like it... (sing to the tune of... "Row, row, row, your boat)...ehem..."I-do-not-own-him-In-u-ya-shaaa...I-do-not-own-him,-not-little-Inu-boy!" ..."Or any of the others characters!!!"  
  
Ok, wasn't that a treat?! Sure it was!!! Who doesn't like a song about our favorite hanyou?  
  
Ok, Time for story...HeeHee...Chapter 8!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Law Students Like to Argue  
  
Chapter 5: Intimidation and Pigs  
  
__________________________________  
  
P.T. walked up to where Kagome and Inuyasha were having a "heated debate" and said,"PLEASE! I asked you to quietly discuss this! Not have a debate over it! That is what you are supposed to save for you opponent! So, unless you want to continue this "discussion" in the hall, I suggest you SHUT UP!" With that, P.T. brushed off the imaginary dust on his shrit at a job well done, he turned and walked back to his desk where his news paper was beckoning.  
  
They just looked at eachother, slightly blushing with embarassment, as the entire class was starring at them. 'This is going to be one hell of a 'super fun' year,' Kagome thought sarcastically,'Sarcasm' she thought,'...I would be lost without you...'  
  
"Feh! What are you all looking at?" Inuyasha asked the staring class. Well, somehow, that got everybody to turn back to what they were doing, and a dull murmer took over the room.  
  
"Well, that went well," Kagome said more to herself than Inuyasha.  
  
"What da ya mean?" he asked diffensivly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she sighed as she rested her head on her hand...'This is going to be a LONG year.'  
  
'Stupid girl...' he thought...'DAMN! How could I forget? I CAN'T go Saturday... Not unless I have...Him give me a ride...Damn! If it wasn't due Tuesday there's no way I would go through with this! Damn my luck!'  
  
Kagome noticed the utterly disgruntled look on Inu's face and said,"Uhh, are you all right?"  
  
"Fine!" he spat at her.  
  
"Well gee, sunshine, so-ry!" she replied angrily at his rudeness.  
  
~~~Class... It ended... The day did too, eventually... Yeah... Thanks to the magic of writing (and writers block) we will now skipp ahead to Saturday morning!!!~~~  
  
'Damn, Damn, Damn...' He muttered in his mind... 'Great, this is just sooo great!' "Sesshomaru! What the hell is taking so long???" Inuyasha was standing by the door, waiting for Sesshomaru to make his 'grand entrace'.  
  
"I am right here! You idiot!" He was in a cristal clear voice... The voice that REALLY ticked our little Inu off... "I am oh so sorry, I didn't realize you were so eger to go to this girl's home, you know, the one you claim isn't your girl friend..." Sesshomaru smirked... He had seen more than a few fall-outs between Inuyasha and this 'Kagome' person... They were amusing.  
  
"It is the first project of the year... It HAS to be good!" His rebutle was all he could come up with on short notice... 'Crap... How the hell am I going to make it as a lawyer if I get intimidated by HIM???' "Feh, Lets just go already!"  
  
"Fine," Sesshomaru's silky voice sang as the car keys jingled from his fingers.   
  
'If only Sesshomaru didn't have claim over the car on Fridays... Damn his luck... Damn Kagome's 'buisy' schedual too, for that matter!' Inuyasha thought as they rode over to the address Kagome had written out for Inuyasha earlier that week.   
  
"You know," Sesshomaru's voice rang out again,"I am doing you a favor, giving you a ride, the least you could do is stop sulking... It's not like I am going to walk up to the door with you..." He began to taunt..."Oh wait! Is little Inu embarrassed that he has to get a ride from his big bwothor (babyish talk)?"  
  
"Shut up...*fluffy*" Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
"I highly suggest, if you don't wanna find your ass skidding across the rode, that you reframe from calling me that." Sesshomaru said it suprisingly calm, but as a warning he quickly jerked the steering wheel. Inuyasha got the idea and decided it best to just shut up.  
  
Finally, they pulled up to the supposed destination... Sheyten Apartments... It kinda looked crappy, not exactly the kinda place that he pictured Kagome living... Not that he had thought about it much.  
  
"Later, Seshomaru... I guess I will call you when I need you to pick me up..." Inuyasha said as he readied him self to get out of the car...  
  
"You know, I should just make you ride the bus home... You are lucky I am oh so nice to you Inuyasha..." then he smirked, never a good sign coming from him... "By the way... Because I am being SO nice to you... I think I will just let you handle my laundry this week! *^_^*" he added this as he pushed poor Inuyasha out the door, not giving him a chance to say anything. He was gone in a flash...  
  
He looked down on the paper to try and find Kagome's apartment number, but to his shock, there wasn't one...'This is just perfect,' he thought to himself,' Sesshomaru is gone and I forgot my cell...'  
  
"Inuyasha? That you?" He looked up, relieved to see Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, you know, you didn't write your apartment number on here!" He spat back at her.  
  
"Well terribly sorry! I mean geez! Far be it for ME to make a mistake!" She looked at him for a second before turning around and saying,"Come on, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
Inuyasha did the only thing he could; Follow her. The went up a few flights of stairs before arriving at the 3rd floor and, what he assumed was, Kagome's door.  
  
"Well, come on in." she said slightly cheerful as she eased the door open with her hand, only to reveal Sango stuffing things in her purse.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" Kagome asked, not really happy about the fact that her leaving ment that she and Inuyasha would be alone together...   
  
"What?" Sango asked suprised,"Did you think I was just going to sit around all day and watch you two study? Hell no! Your not the only one with stuff to do! And, if you've forgoten who was dumped with the food shopping this week, it was me! So, I will be going now to do my studying and our shopping." she seemed rather stressed, then she added happily with a smile."Have fun!!!" With that, she walked right past a speachless Inuyasha and Kagome, right out the door.  
  
Finally Inuyasha spoke,"Your friend seems a little exsentrick..."   
  
"Not excetrick per say, but definitly suffering seveare stress over load." She replied, still slightly in shock from Sango's uncharacteristic outburst. "Umm, Ok, lets get to work!"  
  
"Yeah, the sooner we finish, the sooner I get to go home." Inuyasha added, a little less enthusiastically then Kagome.  
  
"Oh gee, aren't you a little ray of sun shine?" She asked sarcastically as she poped some of 'Sango's' popcorn in the micro-wave... 'If she is going to leave me here all alone, then her stash is getting raided!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Whats with the popcorn?" Inuyasha asked as she began punching the little beeping buttons on the micro-wave.  
  
"What? You have a problem with light, fluffy cernaly goodness?" Kagome found it really strange when Inuyasha let out a laugh when she said the word "fluffy"... "Umm, it wasn't THAT funny you know...''  
  
"Sorry... Ummm, best you don't ask..." He didn't mean to laugh... But it WAS at Sesshomaru's expence...  
  
"Well, now you have just gone and made me all curious!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ok... Well, when I was little, I couldn't say "Sesshomaru", he is my brother," He began...'Great,' Kagome thought,' I didn't ask for Inuyasha; A History!' Inuyasha kept going,"So... sense he had fluffy hair, thats what I called him, Fluffy... I still do it to annoy him, you know, it is really funny seeing him get so pissed of like that."  
  
Kagome noticed how he seemed rather proud of himself when he told the story. "So, you see your brother a lot?"  
  
"Unfortunatly..I live with him." he seethed, obviously not a happy subject with him.  
  
"I see, we-" BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! The popcorn when off, it was done...  
  
"Hmm well, I will get a bowl and we should really get started on this, I don't want to look like an idiot in class on Tuesday." Kagome said, happy that the lovely micro-wave had ended their stupid conversation of Inuyasha's older brother named "Fluffy", though she did see how it could be kind of funny.  
  
They dumped the books on the table that they had accumulated for the project... About 10 in all, they had to go through all of them to find the "Cons Of Cloning"... At least they had a catchy name...  
  
~~~3 hours and 2 bags of pop corn later~~~  
  
They had finished going through all of their books and taken about 20 pages of notes... Now they just had to put it into an organized form and they would be done!!!  
  
"Ok, so, how exactly should we do this," Inuyasha asked timidly... He had never seen anyone as serious about school work as Kagome was... She was not only intimidating, but also kind of frightening...  
  
"Hmm... Good question, uhh lets see..." she said as she shuffled through papers... Inuyasha wondered how she seemed to look so pretty, even with sweats, an over sized t-shirt, and her hair up in a messy bun, she even had a pencil stuck in it. Grr, it pissed him off, he would have to be spending a lot of time with her, it wouldn't make it any easier if he couldn't stop staring...  
  
"Uhh, Inuyasha? I said maybe we could start by talking about how it is degrading for the acctual clone to be made a mirror imagine of another person, or something like that... So what do you think?" Kagome asked a second time... Inuyasha had been so focused on not looking at her, he had completely missed the first time she had said it.  
  
"Umm yeah, sounds good," he told her hastily. Damn... I need to get focused... Maybe I just need a break...  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, noticing that Inuyasha seemed a little uncomfortable..."Maybe we should take a break for a while, you know, have some real food, something besides popcorn... I think we have some ramen in the cabnit, not much better, I know, but that is why Sango went to do the shopping!"  
  
"Ramen?" He perked up at the mention of it... It was his favorite food, after all. "Ramen sounds good to me!" He said standing up and stretching.  
  
Kagome laughed at his sudden change in disposition...'Guess he likes ramen...' she thought,'Maybe I can dump some on him... I mean, the only reason we have so much is because my mom bought like a million boxes for us last month...'  
  
Kagome rose, went into the kitchen and pulled out two packets of ramen and a pot to cook it in. "One packet enough?" she asked.  
  
"For both of us?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course not! One for you and one for me." she told him.  
  
"Yeah, one's fine then." he told her.  
  
They ate their lunch, Kagome found herself staring at Inuyasha the entire time she ate... 'God!' she thought,'He eats like he hasn't had any food before in his entire life!' Yes, it was a site to see... It was amazing he didn't choke on it, the way that food was going down. Kagome laughed...  
  
"What," Inuyasha said as he took a break from shoveling his food...  
  
"Has anyone ever told you, you eat like a pig?" she asked him.  
  
"Has anyone ever told YOU, you're incredibly frightening when it comes to school work?" He asked as a rebutle.  
  
"Yes, and I happen to pride myself on it!" She replied cheerfully.  
  
"Well then," he said." Congradulations, you have got to be one of the most intimidating people I have ever had to work with." With that he went back to shoveling food in his mouth, but, as Kagome noticed, with a little more care, to, as Kagome guess, to make less of a mess... 'How cute! He took what I said to heart' she said as she smiled at her ramen, where Inuyasha couldn't see. 'haha, if he wasn't such an ass, I might acctually like him!'  
  
___________________________________  
  
Yay! Are you happy that I finally got chapter 5 up? Sure you are! Sorry that it took so long... Writers block is truely a deadly desease...Anyways... I would like to know what you think about it so I want a review!!! (Or else!!!)  
  
.....^--^  
  
../^_^\ Inu-Chan!!! (HeeHee)  
  
/\.....-...../\   
  
Like I said... REVIEW!!!!  
  
Ok....  
  
Tootles! 


	6. Alarm Clocks from Hell

Yeah, well, here we are at chapter 6. I hope you like it. (Yes, I do realize that I called chapter 5 chapter 8. It was a slight error on my part... The error being, my head is screwd up. Yeah.) Ok, so, here is chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co. Poor me. Damn the International Copy Right Laws!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Law Students Like to Argue  
  
Chapter 6: Alarm Clocks from Hell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They ate lunch and dumped the dishes in the sink. Kagome did the dishes while Inuyasha channel surfed. He found nothing good on.   
  
"Hey, Kagome, got anything good to watch?" Inuyasha yelled to her while she was in her kitchen.  
  
"Do you really think this is the best time in the world to be watching TV? I mean, we kind of have a lot of work left to do!" She answered.  
  
"Awh! Your no fun!" Inuyasha told her as she walked out into the living room after finishing all of the dishes.   
  
"Listen, once we get this done, you can go home and watch all the TV you want." Kagome said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha sighed. "Geez, you would think that someone who works at a night club would know how to have fun."  
  
"I heard that,"Kagome scowld.  
  
They got back to work, organizing there data and turning it into a decint presentation. They weren't going to let the 'Pro's people ' beat them.   
  
~~~  
  
Sango walked into the living room to find Inuyasha sprawled out on the couch, appearently sound asleep, Kagome was sitting on the floor against the couch with her knees to her chest and her head leaned to the side. She was obviously also asleep. She smirked, 'I guess this was a tiring day.'   
  
"Ahem!" she said loudly, in hopes of waking them up.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flickered for a second before he opened them. He sat up quickly and said."Where the hell am I?" sleepily. He turned to see Sango trying to contain a laugh.  
  
"Do you remember where you are now?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot," Inuyasha said sarcastically with an equaly sarcastic smile. He looked over to see Kagome still sound asleep by the couch. He tapped her on the shoulder and said,"Hey, Kagome, wake up! We need to make sure this is finished!" And all the only reaction he got out of her was her falling to her side. Upon hitting the floor she curled into a ball and let out a content sigh.  
  
"Good luck trying to wake up sleeping beauty here that way." Sango told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Once Kagome falls asleep there is only one thing that can wake her up, well, besides her getting up naturaly." She informed him.  
  
"And that is???" He asked, annoyed that she was taking so long to get to the point.  
  
"A kiss." She said simply, with an all too blissful look on her face.   
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha was not amused.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding," She laughed. "But yeah, all you need to do is get the alarm clock from her room. Trust me, it always works."  
  
"Fine," he said, standing up,"Which way is her room?"  
  
"First door on the right," Sango told him. Preparing herself for the amusement that was bound to happen any minute now... Kagome HATED that old alarm clock... It had to be repaird like once a month from her constantly throwing it against the wall.   
  
Inuyasha went into her room, which was, unsuprisingly, clean and well organized. He saw an alarm clock sitting on her night stand... It looked rather beat up, he figured it was just because it was old. He grabed it and walked back to were Kagome was sleeping on the floor. (This was one of those battery powered ones, you know, with the LOUD bells?)  
  
"Ok, so just hold it up to her and set it off." Sango instructed.  
  
He did as he was told, and the alarm clock went off. Saying it was loud was an understatement. It was ear shattering. Kagome screamed, grabbed the clock and through it at poor Inuyasha's head. She didn't miss...  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha said as he examened the large bump on his head."Watcha have to do that for?"  
  
"Well excuse me!" she said,"But how would you like to wake up to that thing every morning! It's the fucking alarm clock from hell!!!"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me!" He started in his defence,"But I believe it was your good friend Sango over here that told me to do it in the first place, if you should be mad at anyone, be mad at her!"  
  
"SANGO!!!" Kagome screamed as she took off after Sango, whom had started backing away after Inuyasha had said "I believe it was your good friend Sango". Yeah, she had faced Kagome's wrath before, and knew it wasn't pretty.  
  
Inuyasha just sat back on the couch, until he looked at the clock on the TV. It was now 5:30 and they still had to go over everything one more time to make sure they would be ready for Tuseday in class.  
  
"Crap!" Inuyash exclaimed."Its 5:30 already! We still have to finish our work!"  
  
With that, Kagome stoped chasing Sango and glanced at the clock, then said,"Oh shit, you're right!"  
  
She then walked over to the couch were he was sitting, sat down next to him and said,"Well, lets get to work, umm... What time is your ride coming again?"  
  
"When I call." Inuyasha said indifferently.  
  
"Maybe you should call now and see if umm... Your ride can come at 6:30. That way we can make sure you can get home." She suggested.  
  
"Fine," he sighed,"Where's your phone?"  
  
"On the kitchen counter," Kagome informed him while she started looking over the outline for their presentation.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, picked up the phone and called Sesshomaru. Soon the entire apartment building rang with the sound of Inuyasha yelling,"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU "CAN'T PICK ME UP???"   
  
Kagome and Sango exchanged nervouse glances... Inuyasha had a temper.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Thanks for nothing." Inuyasha said as he angrily hung up the phone.  
  
"Not gonna get a ride?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Obviously." Inuyasha said sitting down, "You guys got a bus schedual or something I could look at?"  
  
"Nope sorry," Kagome said,"We never take the bus, so it didn't seem like something we would need around here."  
  
"Damn." he said as he leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his fists, thinking about how he should get home.  
  
"I could give you a ride," Kagome volunteered. "Its no big deal."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked, perking up. "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Like I said," Kagome smiled,"Its not a big deal."  
  
"Awh! How sweet!" Sango said from the kitchen, she had finally gotten around to putting the groceries away. "You guys make such a cute couple!" She ducked behind the counter as a way-ward pillow flew in the general direction of her head. She didn't get to see which one threw it.  
  
"Shut up Sango," Kagome said exasperatingly.  
  
~~~  
  
They finally finish going over their presentation one last time.  
  
"Ok, before I take you home, I think we should go by the library and make you a copy of this, you know, so you can have it on hand." Kagome suggested, while her eyes were still glued to the papers, making sure everything was perfect.  
  
"Fine, whatever," sighed the work-over-loaded Inuyasha. If he heard one more thing about cloning, he was going to go insane... He was begining to feel a blinding pain behind his right eye and thought,'This can't be good'.  
  
They got all of their books packed up and ready to go, since they were going to the library, they, or rather Kagome, figured that they might as well drop them off then too.  
  
"Come on, lets go," Kagome said while jingling her keys in her hand and standing at the front door.  
  
"Ok," Inuyasha yawned in responce.  
  
They climed down the stairs to the little apartment parking lot, where Kagome's humble little car was parked. It was begining to get dark out, it was 6:15 after all.  
  
"The library closes at 7 so we should be ok," Kagome informed Inuyasha, whom couldn't care less, as they got into her car. Inuyasha noticed that it was impecibly clean, just like everything else about Kagome... Obviously, she hated disorder, and most likely, she hated suprise too. You can learn a lot about a person from the way they keep their car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So ends another truely exciting chappie in my little story about Inu & the Gang... Need to get Miroku in this more... Hmmm... Maybe next chappie... We'll see! I thought you needed some more comical relief, though I am not sure why... I thought the last chappie was rather comical already... Oh well. So... How *did* you like this chapter? If you want me to know, I think that the best method would be to leave me a review, because, unfortunatly, I am not psychic, but OH how I wish I was!!! Oh well, nobodies perfect... But if you want to be one step closer to my perfect reader... All you have to do is leave me a review!!! Thanks Tons! (For those who do anyways)  
  
See ya at chapter 7!!! (and Tootles!) 


	7. Emperor Burger, Home of the Baggy Buddie...

Heh, Heh, well here we are at Chappie 7. YAY CHAPPIE 7!!! Whoo hoo. Ok, enough celebrating... Lets get down to business...   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, as sad as it is to say.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Title: Law Students Like to Argue  
  
Chapter 7: Emperor Burger, Home of the Baggy Buddy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got to the library and dropped the books through the little return slot and went inside. Kagome made her way to the copy machine while Inuyasha wandered around a little bit. He had never been to this library before.  
  
"Inuyasha get your butt back here!!!" Kagome said in a harsh whisper,"Don't think I am paying for your copies!"  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha growled in responce...(HaHa... Growled...) He dropped the few coins into the machine as Kagome put the papers on the copying surface. When they finished, they walked out of the library to find that the sun had set completely.   
  
"Ok," Kagome said as they got into the car, "Which way do we go?"  
  
"Umm," Inuyasha said as he thought for a minute,"Do you know where Shagoto Way is?"  
  
"I-I think so... Is it near our school?" Kagome asked, trying to figure out wheather or not she knew.  
  
"Yeah, thats it." Inuyasha confirmed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yeah, so when you get there, you take a left." Inuyasha started to explain,"I'll tell you where to turn next when we get there."  
  
"Ok", Kagome said as she started off in the direction of their school.  
  
As they past Emporer Burger Kagome felt her stomache begin to growl. She was starving.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, you hungry?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I am *starving*! Would you mind if we got something to eat really quick?" Kagome eagerly asked.  
  
"Feh, whatever.... Where?"   
  
"Well, we just past an Emporer Burger... Wanna just go there?"  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said as Kagome made a U-turn at the light and headed back towards the fast-food joint.  
  
"Hey, why are you parking? Can't we just go through the drive through?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I don't eat in my car, and I am too hungry to wait until I get back home!" She informed him as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"I should have known you were one of those people who never eats in there car." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Geez, sorry!" She replied sarcastically.   
  
They got out of the car and made there way into the buger place. And much to there suprise, there was none other than...(care to take a guess???)... Miroku!   
  
"Hello Inuyasha, fancy seeing you here... On a date?" He said noticing he had come in with Kagome. " I guess I always figured that you two didn't get along... Ha, I guess appearences can desive."  
  
"What ever Miroku, we aren't on a date!" Inuyasha started.  
  
"Yeah, I was just driving him home and got hungry." Kagome added.  
  
"Driving him home?" Miroku asked questioningly.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Kagome said, realizing that she wasn't helping the matter.  
  
"I went to her house to work on a project for our Politcal Debate class." Inuyasha informed him.  
  
"Oooh... Riiight," he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well," Kagome stated cheerfully, "I am starving, so I am just going to get in line and let you two girls chat. K? Bye."  
  
"Wha-?" Inuyasha started.  
  
"I believe we have just been insulted, Inuyasha," Miroku informed him.  
  
"Thank you Captane Obvious." Inuyasha was not amused.  
  
"Sorry, its just that you looked a little confused, but then, don't you always?" He said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Whatever, I am just going to get in line... By the way, what the heck are you doing here? I thought you grew out of the Kiddy-Meals last year!" he laughed.  
  
"What ever gave you that idea! Especially when they now have those mini Baggy Buddies (remember the Beanie Baby craze?... yeah, just think of that) inside!!!" Miroku protested.  
  
"You, my friend, are in serious need of help," Inuyasha laughed again.  
  
Kagome returned holding her reciet for her food, she had over heard what they were talking about and said,"Your kidding! You collect Baggy Buddies?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do!" Miroku said proudly.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha added,"He has been out of the Baggy Buddie closet for a while now..."  
  
"This is so funny! Sango is obsessed with those things too!" Kagome blurted out. "But if you tell her that I told you, I will personally kick your asses!"  
  
"Wait, Sango? The beautiful friend of yours from Philosophy?" Miroku asked in wonder.  
  
"Thats her." Kagome confirmed.  
  
"Wait a minute! *She* collects Baggy Buddies?" Inuyasha asked, purely flabergausted.  
  
"Thats right," Kagome answered.  
  
"So then its just as I thought," Miroku said with a dreamy look on his face,"We are ment to be!"  
  
"You know," Inuyasha said, getting a little fed up,"As wonderful as this little coinsidence is, I think I will go and get my food now."  
  
Inuyasha went to order his food, by the time he got his reciet, Kagome's food was ready, so she and Miroku went to sit down. Bad idea...  
  
"You pervert! *SLAP*!"   
  
"I am sorry Miss Kagome! But sometimes my hands have minds of there own!"  
  
"Like hell they do!" Kagome said as she stood up and moved to another table.  
  
"Geez, Miroku," Inuyasha said when he returned with his food," You sure got a way with the ladies."   
  
Inuyasha decided it would probably be a good idea to sit at Kagome's new table, it was right next to where Miroku was anyways.  
  
"And I thought you said you like Sango!" she said, still flustered.  
  
"Of course I do! You didn't believe me when I said my hands have a mind of there own! And besides! That slap of hers was amazing!" Miroku appeared to have little stars in his eyes as he talked about her.  
  
"You hardly know the girl and you are practically in love with her!" Kagome stated.  
  
"Thats true, but I honestly would like to get to know her better!" He said earnistly.  
  
"I am sure you would," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"So... What did Miroku exactly do to you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"He," she shot Miroku a nausty look," Asked me to sit down next to him, and stupidly, I did. Only to find that I was sitting on his hand... And well, I will just let you use your imagination."  
  
"Miroku," Inuyasha looked over at his, truely perverted friend. "You didn't!?!"  
  
"The lady does not lie," He said, looking down, as if trying to get simpathy.  
  
"Miroku you are a true blue male nympho!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"I am not!" Miroku stated in his defence."I have never done anything THAT bad!"  
  
Kagome scoffed a little at this, the guy was a complete pervert, he practically openly admitted it, but he couldn't take being called a sex addict... 'Oh well,' she thought,'Everyone has to have *some* pride...'  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha got a briliant idea."Miroku! Could you give me a ride home? Seeing as you aren't buisy anymore?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." Miroku said as he finished up his fries. (He just got his food when they showed up)  
  
"Works for me," Kagome chirped,"I probably would have gotten lost anyways. I am terrible with directions."  
  
"Ok, well, I just need to get my stuff out of your car." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Ok," I will unlock your car when I finish eating... Hmm, maybe I should pick something up for Sango... She would kill me if she found out I got food for myself and not for her..." With that, Kagome pulled out her cell phone to call and ask Sango if she wanted anything...  
  
"Sango? Its Kagome."  
  
"Hey there, are you lost or something?"  
  
"No, I am at Emporer Burger, I was just wondering if you wanted anything."  
  
"OH! Ok, sure, I will get the Kiddie Cheesey burger and small fries with a diet cola, they still have the Baggy Buddies, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well I will see you later, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"By-  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Uhh... Yeah? Who is this?"  
  
"Its Miroku!?" (Background... "Miroku give me my damn phone back!!!")  
  
"Wait! The perv. from Philosophy?"  
  
"How sweet! You remember me!"  
  
"Yeah... You just make sure Kagome gets my food..." *click*  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!"   
  
"Miroku your dead!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed her phone back.  
  
"My dearest Sango hung up on me!!!" Miroku cried.  
  
"What were you expecting?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am not sure if you realize this, Miroku," Inuyasha said while cracking up,"But that had to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!"  
  
"Crawl under a rock and die!" Miroku ordered, not liking to be the butt of a joke.  
  
Lalala... Ok... Kagome and Co. finish eating, then Kagome orders Sango's food to go. They all go to her car, once she gets Sango's food, so Inuyasha can get his stuff. Then they all said there 'good byes'....  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha, you better get this down, I *refuse* to look like an idiot because of you in class on Tuesday!" Kagome ordered.  
  
"Geez, calm down! I'll get it, I'll get it!"   
  
"Looks like she has you on a short leash Inuyasha," Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha and Kagome suprisingly said at the same time.  
  
"Alright, I get the point!" He said as he walked to his car,"Kagome, please tell the beautiful Sango that I can't wait for class on Monday!"  
  
"No problem, Miroku, she will probably be happy that I warned her of you!" Kagome said as she climbed into her car,"See you later, Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah, bye," Was Inuyasha's suave reply as he climbed into the front seat of Miroku's car.  
  
As Miroku and Inuyasha started to drive off, Miroku aquired a large smile on his face.  
  
"Whats with you?" Inu asked.  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" He snapped.  
  
"Oh nothing," Miroku said, still retaining his smile.  
  
"Would you lay off your feminine premonitions already?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
Miroku scowled at his friend in the front seat, he was *not* fiminine!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so... How did everybody like chapter 7? ... I am waiting... Well? How do you like it? Oh yeah... *Thats right!* I'm *not* psychic! Leave me a review so I can learn of you opinion! PLEASE!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
See you next chapter... (Tootles~) 


	8. IMOAR's and the Bonds of Fresca

Hello my companions! How goes it? I myself am quite well. Good news! I really think that my spelling is improving everyday! Along with my typing, and so long as I watch what shows up on the screen when I type, I think I can get through these will a few less errors... I hope.   
  
Ok, so, this is funny stuff, right? I hope you think this one is too... Humoris (ok, so my spelling isn't a *hell* of a lot better, but improvement is improvement) fics are quite interesting in my opinion, though, I am thinking that my next fic shall carry a more... Hmm, shall we say serious atmosphere. Yeah, so I want to get as much laughter as possible out of you with this fic so you will all be laughed out by the time I intorduce my next fic (which, btw, I already have a couple chapters done on, just now for you to see just yet) you will be are ready for a more dramatic story... And also, it won't be so...so... oh hell, lets just say 'mushy' as A Time for Change... Anyways... I just thought I would inform all of you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!!! Hey... Was that a flying pig???I think Hell is freezing over...And WHATS THIS??? MIROKU?... BEHAVING??? God damn it! I hate it when I fall into alternate universes! I guess what I am trying to say is... I don't own Inuyasha... And, unless the world decides to change any and all natural laws (inclueding those involving copy right infringement), I shall never own him... *tear* (ps... Don't bother sueing... I have but a megar $6 to my name...Well, you could sue... But really, all $6 can get you these days is a cand bar... mmm... One of those would sure be good right about now... Heh, well, there goes my last $6!)  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Title: Law Students Like to Argue  
  
Chapter 8: IMOAR's and the Bonds of Fresca  
  
(a/n... Don't you just love the title???)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday was spent by Kagome going over her presentation, so far, it was the only big project she had gotten. She was really happy that her Philosophy professor decided that there wouldn't be any out of class work. Just some studying. Which worked out well for Kagome.  
  
Sango lazily spent her Sunday flipping through the channels... All was peaceful until the phone rang. Sango was the one who picked it up...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello-O!!!"  
  
"Oh um... Hi, Ms. Higurashi..."  
  
"Oh Sango dear! Is that you?"  
  
"Heh, yup, its me!"  
  
"Is my little Kaggy around? I want to talk to her!!!"  
  
Sango cringed... the overly enthusiastic voice of dear little Kaggy's mother ment only one thing... She was coming for a visit...  
  
"Haha... Yeah... she is... Um le-let me um get her for you..." Kagome was going to kill her...  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled after carefully placing her fingers over the mouth peice of the phone..."Telephone for you!!!"  
  
"Ok, I'll get it in my room!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Sango listened until she heard a click in the line and Kagome's oh-so-secretary sounding "Hello?" she always used when ansering the phone to an unknown caller....  
  
Sango hung up the phone and held her breath... A few minutes later she heard the following noises... (in this order)  
  
(Kag)"Bye".  
  
(Phone)Beep!... SLAM, SLAM, SLAM!   
  
(Kag's head & Wall) BAM BAM BAM!  
  
(Kag's Stifled scream into a pillow) EEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Kag) "Sango!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME???"  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok, Kags... What did she want now?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"She wants to take me out to brunch tomorrow..." Kagome answered, quite solemly looking down. She, for some reason, could never refuse her mother...  
  
"Doesn't sound soo bad." Sango tried to sound optomistic, but realized it was hopeless... It did, after all, involve Kagome's mother... She was a couple almonds short of a nut case...  
  
"She wants to go after my first class." Kagome added, her mood unchanging.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to sit through your Economy class!" Sango informed her cheerfully.  
  
"You don't understand!" Kagome wailed as her head made contact with the wall (yet again)  
  
"Don't understand what?" Sango asked innocently...  
  
"She...she wants to.... she wants to." Kagome stutered.  
  
"Come on! Out with it!" Sango encoureged.  
  
"She wants to pick me up after class so she can "See what college life is like these days"! Meaning," Kagome continued,"That people will actually *see her*, and, to top it all off... I garenty she will want to "Mingle with the kids" too." Kagome said as she swung her head unceremoniously back and forth into the wall.  
  
"Oh Gods!" Sango's face was absolutly pail... She had heard horror stories about the time Kagome's mom decided to pick her up from school one day... She claims that when ever she runs into someone she had known from high school, they *still* bring it up and laugh about it... So much for "Time healing all wounds."  
  
Sango doubted there was a cure for IMOAR's. (Insane Mother On A Rampage) And poor Kagome, she was the daughter of the Queen of all IMOAR's... Poor, poor Kagome.  
  
~~~~ Back At Inu's Pad (haha... Pad... I have always wanted to use that word!)  
  
"Damn it Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed,"I needed that! Gods! How the hell am I supposed to read this if it is *covered* in soda!!! And what kind of man drinks Fresca anyways?" (DCM: Don't own Fresca...I would be rich if I did)  
  
"Geez, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled back,"*You're* the one who just left it one the coffee table! *And*, *you* bumped into me, making *me* knock it over!!! And I happen to know a *lot* of men that drink Fresca!"  
  
"Oh well," Inuyasha sighed,"I'll ask Kagome to give me another copy tomorrow... And your friends from the Gay bar don't count!"  
  
"I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!!!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Come *on*, Miroku!" Inuyasha started,"You *scream* fruityness! You collect fucking Baggy Buddies for the Gods sake! And what is up with your obsession with the color purple???"  
  
"Baggy Buddies will be worth a small fortune some day!" Miroku began to defend himself,"And as for the color purple, it just happens to be very sliming on me!"  
  
Inuyasha just laughed as he watched his friend futily try to defend his sexuality... "Did you just say 'slimming'?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Crawl up a tree and die, Inuyasha! I am not gay and that is final!" Miroku concluded.  
  
"Ok, so your *not* gay... Whats your drag-queen name? Huh? Is it 'Ima-Pre TiGurl?'" Inuyasha laughed, taunting Miroku was just too entertaining.  
  
"Up yours!" Miroku said in his astounding offence.  
  
"Sorry, Miroku, I don't swing that way," Then he added, while wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard,"Anyways, I should call Kagome and get this all straightend out..."  
  
"Have fun talking to your Luva-Girl!" Miroku cooed.  
  
"Yeah... And I will tell Sango not to worry about you anymore... You went to the relm of Cher-listening-rainbow-lovers" He said sarcastically, walking to the phone.  
  
"Whats wrong with listening to Cher?" Miroku asked.  
  
'You have got to be kidding me,' Inuyasha thought to himself,'The boy *is* a fruit...'  
  
"Ha, just kidding!" Miroku laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sure ya are," Inuyasha told him skeptically as he picked up his address book to search for Kagome's number. (no, he didn't put her name in his "little black book")  
  
~~  
  
He called her up...  
  
Kag..."Hello?"  
  
Inu..."Is Kagome there?"  
  
Kag..."Yeah, its me... who is it?"  
  
Inu..."Its Inuyasha..."  
  
Kag..."Oh... Hi... What can I do for you?"  
  
Inu..."Well, Miroku here dumped his Fresca all over the out line of our presentation, and I need a new copy."  
  
Kag..."Fresca? Who the hell drinks Fresca?"  
  
Inu..."Yeah... I know... But listen, could you please get me a copy tomorrow?"  
  
Kag..."Yeah, sure, no problem.... Fresca?"  
  
Inu..."Fresca."  
  
Kag..."Gods, if Miroku wasn't such a perv., I might actually think he was gay!"  
  
Inu..."Beleive me, you *aren't* the only one."  
  
Kag..."Haha... SOOooo... Is there anything else you need?"  
  
Inu..."Nope... Not that I can think of... I just want the copy so you don't have an excuse to, you know, try to kill me with your alarm clock again."  
  
Kag..."Heh,heh... Well, so long as you don't hold it to my ear when I am sleeping again, you wont have to worry about that."  
  
Inu..."Glad to hear it... Well, I guess I should be going now..."  
  
Kag..."Ok."  
  
Inu..."Thanks for getting me another copy."  
  
Kag..."No prob."  
  
Inu..."Bye."  
  
Kag..."Later".  
  
Inu...silence...  
  
Kag...silence...  
  
Inu...click...  
  
Kag...click...  
  
~~  
  
"Kags... who was that?" Sango inquired... her mood seemed to have improved a considerable bit.  
  
"Oh, no one, just Inuyasha." she said as if it was nothing.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, startled slightly,"What did he want?"  
  
"A new copy of our presentation," Kagome said as she walked to the fridge, she was suddenly in the mood for a soda. She open the door only to find a 12 pack of Fresca, just sitting there like it was no big deal..."Since when do *you* drink Fresca?  
  
"Hmm... I donno," Sango said, flipping through the channels..."I just saw it in the store yesterday and bought it on an impulse... I had forgotten how much I used to love that stuff!"  
  
Kagome tried hard to stifle a laugh... Sango would die if she knew how many things she had in common with the Lecherous Miroku... It was almost down right frightening...   
  
"Do *you* have a problem with Fresca?" Sango asked, eyeing Kagome in the kitchen...  
  
"If you love Fresca half as much as your fat free popcorn, then I dare not speak ill of it!" Kagome joked... Though, she had a point, Sango could get scarry when it came to her "beloved, fat-free, fluffy goodness", as she called it.  
  
"You had better believe it!" Sango said in a fake intimidating voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hahahaha... Doesn't it seem like just yesterday I accidently called Chapter 5 8 instead? And now, here we are, at the end of chapter 8!!! The honest to God, *real* chapter 8!!! Yay!!!!   
  
I really hope that you people liked this chappie... I don't know where the whole Fresca thing came from really... I just thought it was a feminine-ish drink... and I also needed some sort of comical soda to have Miroku dump on Inuyasha's stuff... LOL... Yeah. I am insane. And you know you love it!   
  
Anyways... Don't wander far, for next chappie shall be entitled.... Mothers From Mars and the Daughters Who Loath Them...   
  
See ya then! (Tootles~)  
  
Ps... Sorry if this one was kind of short, I will make the next chappie longer! I promise!!! 


	9. Not a Chapter AN

A/N... Do you guys think that I should publish my new story called "Dark Chocolate", or wait until LSLTA is over? Hmmm? Would you like a summary of this new fic? Sure you would! Well, just so you know, I already have 2 chappies for it all done... Ok... But here goes the summary....  
  
(Don't own Inu)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's life was turned upside down a few months after her father's death. Her mother had fallen into a sort of depression, the bills were piling up, and Sota was falling into a bad crowd. Ms. Higurashi decided it would be best for them to move into the Higurashi Shrine on the other side of Tokyo where Kagome's Grampa lives. Kagome, whom was hit rather hard by her father's passing, evolved into somewhat of a recluse... And it's not helping that the popular Queen of the "Daddy Dearests" and her boyfriend are trying to make her miserable. She may not be the engergetic, happy, friendly person she was when her father was alive anymore, but there was no way she was going to take it all siting down. In the process of fighting back she realizes its time to come to grips with her fathers death, with the help of a certain vandal.   
  
Ok, can't say much more then that without giving EVERYTHING away... Though, I may have said too much already... LOL... Oh well, I am sure you can deal with it.  
  
So... Let me know in the reviews! I won't publish it if you don't review, or if you say you don't want me to! So, I think it would just plain be in everybodies best interest for you to give me your oppion! Ok? Ok! Well, I must be going... Rather buisy as you may or may not see...   
  
Tootles! 


	10. Mothers from Mars and the Daughters who ...

Hello there everyone! And welcome to the REAL chapter 9. I do hope you enjoy it!  
  
So, if any of you have checked out my Bio recintly you would have seen (supposing that when you *checked it out* you read it) that I am interested in changing my sn... So far I have come up with 2 possiblities...   
  
FlourMaiden(Nic-name bestowed upon me by a friend...Don't ask...)  
  
... Or... ComicalSoda (Taken from our last chapter, if you read my little ending A/N you would have seen me mention something about it... I liked how it sounded)  
  
Anyways... I would appericiate it if you would voice your oppinion on a review... Hell, you could even say something about the fic too, if you really wanted!Hmm... Thinking about it, I also think it would be ok for you to give an oppinion on a particular name you might think better (you know, something different from what I have listed), no gaurenty, but I may fall head over heals for it! But now, I believe it is time for the ever popular disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Once again... I don't own Inuyasha, I have even stopped pretending to at this point... *depressedsigh*  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Title: Law Students Like to Argue  
  
Chapter 9: Mothers from Mars and the Daughters who Loath Them  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor, poor thing... It never stood a chance. It succumed to its wretched fate, and now, was dead. It wasn't bad, it just did what it lived for, and it did its job to the best of its ability, which was pretty good. But never again would anyone hear its wakening ring, never again would you hear an untimely *crash* of it slamming against the wall. The Alarm Cloch from Hell was now at its final resting place. The Yamotaki Land Fill.   
  
Kagome had thrown it, smashed it, crushed it, anything you could think to do in a negitive fashion towards an inatomate object, she did it. Now, it had finally taken too much of a beating and was beyond repair. Kagome was now without an alarm clock. And sadness was the farthest thing from her mind. She would have done it again in an instant. She was begining to think it would never 'die'.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kags!" Sango whined..."Do you *remember* what it was *like* before I *got* you that thing?"  
  
Kagome wasn't listening. She was happily going about her business, shopping for a new, 'Gental Wake' alarm clock. Now that the old one was resting in the the pit of Hedeas... Or at least the closest the to it... That land fill was down right horrible.  
  
"It took you *forever* to drag you out of bed!" Sango continued.  
  
"Oh quit worrying..." She held up an alarm clock that was overly protected by a completely unnessisary thick plastic case."It's "Garentied" to work!" She smiled as she tossed it into the cart. To think, after all these years of throwing it against the wall, all it took to bring that thing to its "Untimely death" was a short fall from Kagome's nightstand when she bumped into it. It was lucky it wasn't too late when it happened or she wouldn't have been able to replace it, which would have been bad... Very bad.  
  
"Fine, whatever!" Sango threw her hands up in defeat,"But don't you dare expect me to wake you up if that thing doesn't!"  
  
"Oh quit worrying! I will get up!" Kagome thought for a second, there was something else she was supposed to do..."Oh yeah! I still need to get Inuyasha's copy... We need to stop at the library on the way home."  
  
"Fine, but what good will it do if you aren't there in the morning to give it to him?" Sango sneared, she just knew there was no way Kagome was going to be able to get up with out her Hellish Ringing Demon.  
  
"I *said* don't worry about it!" Kagome assured her,"I *will* wake up on time!"  
  
~~~The next morning~~~  
  
"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!!!" Kagome cried,"I am going to be LATE!!!"  
  
(Honestly...Who didn't see this coming?)  
  
Sango had left, having vowed the previous day to not wake Kagome if the new alarm didn't work. She was probably already in class. Mean while, Kagome was frantically trying to get everything together so she *might* make it on time. Though the chance of that happening was a long shot.  
  
Kagome finally got all of her papers, inclueding Inuyasha's copy. She wasn't going to let him have a chance to rag on her for forgetting.  
  
~~~Rewind... Lets see what Sango did this morning!!!  
  
Sango awoke to a the sounds of Kagome's alarm clock, as she did every morning. She crept into Kagome's room, only to find her soundly sleeping. Yeah, her new alarm clocked worked *wonders*... Sango had to stifle a laugh. There she was, lying there with a goofey grin on her face without a care in the world... But man how that would change when she woke up...'If she wakes up,' Sango mused.  
  
She got herself ready, leaving poor Kagome asleep on her bed. As she shut the door behind her, she couldn't help but smirk as she her a shrill voice cry,"Oh GOD!!! I OVER SLEPT!!!" Well, at least she was awake.  
  
Sango got her self to class early for one, and she took her seat. Low and behold, everybodies favorite Vulture came to join her...  
  
"Oh looky, every one! Its little Sans all by her self!" The Vulture said in an all too annoying voice. "And where's little Kaggy? She here today? Or is she stuck at home, sick with a broken heart?" She made a pouty face that matched her voice exactly as the crossed her heart with her right index finger. She was just spewing sarcassum, in her own little demented fashion.  
  
"You're half right, Kiky," Sango said in a matter-o-factly tone... Kiky was a nic-name that Kikyo simply loathed."She saw a picture of you over the weekend and started to vomit uncontrolably... Did anybody ever tell you that a paper bag would work wonders for you?"  
  
"Oh, Sango!" She sounded sympathetic, Sango didn't get it... "She was probably just being *nice*, you know, you have looks that, well, could *kill*," she whispered the word "kill" like it was a big secret, something not to be uttered...  
  
"You've got that right!" A voice spoke from behind Sango..."I am sure that some guys would *kill* to have a chance to go out with her! My self inclueded..."  
  
Sango had to admit, the boy had good timing. She was especially please with the prissed up look on the Lovely Vulture's face. It was purely priceless. As Kikyo turned to leave, Sango turned to Miroku and said," Well, for once you have come in handy..."  
  
"Why," He asked,"Was the girl bothering you?"   
  
He seemed slightly conserned... It was somewhat startling... This boy was supposed to want nothing more than... well, You know... 'Must be some plot to get me with him,' Sango thought to herself before she replied,"Yeah... That's Kikyo, incase you didn't know... and yes, she *does* *try* to bother me... But I have yet to hear her say *anything* intellegent, so, its rather impossible for me to take anything she says to heart."  
  
"Kikyo? Oh yeah! The little slut who...?" He didn't want to finish, he figured it was probably a touchy topic for Sango, he took her to be rather close with Kagome...  
  
"That would be the one... Didn't your friend date her?" Sango asked, seemingly uninterested, though she *did* kinda want to hear his opinion on the matter.  
  
"Yeah, but once he, um, well, you know, heared about it, well, he basically left her, as I am sure you know... But yeah, honestly, I couldn't believe that he would even date her though, I mean, someone that bent on ruining other people's lives is just a little too, whats the word... Psycho? For me." He conlueded.  
  
Sango laughed,"Exsentric, insane, crazy, you name it, Kikyo's it. And at any rate, I wonder why you never told Inuyasha about her in the first place."  
  
"If you didn't notice, I wasn't there that first day... I getting over the flu. And well, I couldn't exactly do anything about it." Miroku made a very good point. "Why, did you think I *encoureged* it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know! As far as I knew you didn't mind..." Sango told him.  
  
"I see, well, Sango, I think you should know, *I* am a man of morals!" Sango laughed... Morals? Yeah right!  
  
"And what "morals" allow your insesant grouping? May I ask?" She inquired innocently.  
  
"Heh, Heh, well, I didn't say I was a saint! And, if you must know, I couldn't ask you." He said defiantly.  
  
"Ask me what? Exactly?" She was beinging to think she might not want to know.  
  
"Umm, well, since you ask... " He began, "Usually, upon meeting a girl, I ask them to bear me a child..." He laughed nervously at Sango's sour expression,"I uh... Figured you would react that way..."  
  
"Yeah, well, who wouldn't?" She spat.  
  
"No one I would want to date," He said defiently."Its all a test, really, but you see, if the person *does* react correctly, well, then its a little difficult to explain it to them..."  
  
"Definite flaw in the system there," she said pulling out her stuff. "So, why didn't you ask me?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't really know." He answered.  
  
"Hey, you seen Kagome anywhere?" Inuyasha asked as he suddenly appeared.  
  
"She will be a little late," Sango answered smuggly."Her alarm clock suffered a fatal accident, you should be happy to hear."  
  
"Haha, well, at least now I wont have to worry about it flying at my head again," He laughed,"So, will she *ever* get here?"  
  
"Yeah," Sango assured him,"I heard her wake up as I left... She will be a little late, but she'll get here."  
  
"Uh, you know what?" Miroku started," I'm not even going to ask..."  
  
~~~Back in time through the magic of writing *whooo*... Lets see how Kagome got to school!~~~  
  
She maneged to get to class with no time to spare. She would have to wait until after class to give Inuyasha is copy. But at least she made it there ok.  
  
~~~  
  
After class, Kagome's heart stopped. There was her mother, in all her neon-colored glory. Being anything but subtle. Kagome had completely forgotten about her brunch with her mom.  
  
She was about to rush her mother out of the building before any real damege but she was stopped mid-rush by someone grabbing her arm. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey," He said in a gruff voice,"Are you trying to get away without giving me my copy?" Then a smirk crossed his lips,"Or did Miss Perfect forget?"  
  
"I didn't forget Inuyasha!," Kagome said as she pushed the copy at him,"I have to g-"  
  
"Kaggy! Sweet heart! There you are!" A strange lady now stood before them, Inuyasha looked a little dumbfounded. Kagome looked terror struck."I am been looking *aaallll* over for you!"  
  
"H-Hi, mom," Kagome muttered, looking at her feet.  
  
"Well?" Ms. Higurashi asked, clearly expecting something.  
  
"Um... Should we go?" Kagome asked. Unaware that Inuyasha was still standing behind her.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother scolded."Aren't you going to introduce me to you little friend?"   
  
"This is Inuyasha," Kagome muttered again, still looking at her feet.  
  
"You know," Ms. Higurashi started up again,"Kagome's *last* boyfriend was *just* horrible! But I can tell, *you'll* be different!" With that, the God forsaken woman actually winked. Kagome wanted to die on the spot.  
  
"I-er-I'm no-" Inuyasha began...  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Kagome protested, finishing what Inuyasha was struggling to say."Can we just go now, please?"  
  
"Ooohhh! I'm sorry!" Kagome's mother stated."But when I saw him grab your arm, well, I just assumed... Well, you know!"  
  
"She had some papers for me," Inuyasha finally formed a complete sentence in front of Kagome's, clearly excentric, mother."We are working on a project for a class, and I sort of um- lost my notes for it and asked her to get me a copy."  
  
"Really!" Ms. Higurashi smiled,"Did you know that that was how Kagome fell for her, um, her ex?" Kagome's faced paled, what right did she have to keep bringing *Him* up?  
  
"Uhhh no..." Kagome could have sworn his voice cracked at his reply. Inuyasha was NOT prepared for this...  
  
"Mom, why did you come here?" Kagome asked, her voice serious.  
  
"What do you mean, Kaggy? I came here to see *you*, sweety! Why?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I *mean*" she said frusteratedly,"Every time, *everytime* you come to see me, you end up driving me *crazy*! Gods! You just waltz right in here like you own the place, and start talking about things that you, that you, that you don't even understand! And you expect me to be happy about it? You embarass the *Hell* out of me! I love you mom, but sometimes, sometimes... Urgh! I don't even know!"   
  
"Ka-Kagome?" She asked timidly. She had no idea her daughter still hadn't gotten over ...Him... If she had she would have never brought it up.   
  
Well, anyways, by now, they had aquired quite a large crowd of people whom were eagarly watching the festivities. Inuyasha eyed them up, the group inclueded Kikyo, who, of course, was with her 'possy'. Inuyasha looked at them in disgust.  
  
"My Kagome, looks like you have some family troubles," Kikyo smirked.  
  
"Hey, Kikyo? Don't you have someone's boyfriend to fuck?" Inuyasha growled, "And what are the rest of you looking at." He spate at the other onlookers. They quickly disappated and went on their ways.   
  
"Listen..." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and her um, mother,"I think I should go now..."  
  
"Oh, thanks you, um, what was your name again? Inuyasha was it?" He knodded,"Well, thank you for being so nice to Kagome here, though I am sure she hasn't said anything about it, I know she appericiates it." She looked at Kagome,"Honey, I am sorry! But if you would just *talk* to me, well, I would know how to act!"  
  
Kagome looked on at her mother, then at Inuyasha, then at the ground.   
  
"Uh... Nice meeting you umm..." Inuyasha said, trying to break the akward silence.  
  
"Oh! Pardon me! Ms. Higurashi!" She said extending her hand, Inuyasha took it and shook it.  
  
"Well, nice meeting you Ms. Higurashi... Uh, see you later Kagome..." He said as he turned and walked down the hall.  
  
"Bye," Kagome said weakly as she watched him go. For somereason, she wanted him to stay. She kinda liked his company... She slid back against, looked down, and shook her head with her hand covering her face.  
  
"Honey?" Ms. Higurashi consoled,"Its ok, come on... Lets go, what do you say?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother's smiling face. "Yeah, lets go." She said finally.  
  
~~~  
  
Lunch with her mother was acutally pleasant for once for Kagome Higurashi.   
  
"Honey, you know, I really wish you could talk to me about, um, him..." Her mother confided.  
  
"Mom, i-it was a long time ago... I am over it..." Kagome argued.  
  
"Sweet heart, you have kept your feelings about me for so long, and then, when I stupidly start talking about it, you blow up!" she looked at her daughted tenderly,"You can trust me, Kagome."  
  
"It, it just hurts, momy," She hadn't called her mother, momy in so long, but this moment just seemed to call for it. "I-I just thought that, well, I had found someone different."  
  
"Sweet heart, its ok... Its all ok..." Her mother tried to comfort her.  
  
"I hate Kikyo," Kagome blurted out, she had never told her mother the name of the girl that ruined her life.  
  
"Kikyo?" Her mother question,"Where have I heard that name before?" she thought for a minute..."Oh yes... Your friend, that Inuyasha was it? Didn't he say, um, something rather rude to her?"  
  
"Yes, thats the one," Kagoem said dullely.  
  
"Is she? I-is she the one who?" she didn't need to complete the question, Kagome was already nodding her head.  
  
"Well, at least you have someone looking out for you there." Ms. Higurashi conclueded.  
  
"Yeah, I always have my friends to back me up." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I can tell you are close with that boy, I liked they way he stood up for you." She said defiantly.  
  
"I don't know him that well, just since the semester started," Kagome explained.  
  
"Don't worry, hon, I an not the one who matters in this, you are." Ms.Higurashi explained.  
  
Kagome wasn't entirely sure what she ment by that, but she didn't mind, she was actually having a decint time with her mom. I mean, sure she had admitted to herself that, well, there was *something* about Inuyasha that she definatly liked, wheather it be the way he told off Kikyo, or the way he started treating her so differently after their little meeting. Agh. Too confusing. But none the less. Kagome knew she wasn't ready for dating again. Not yet anyways.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
I know that this has nothing at all to do with my fic... But has anybody ever heard of "Hulk Hands"? Is it just me, or are they the STUPIDEST toy ever? Yup, well I just had to vent...."I Have the Power of the Hulk in my Hands! Grrr!!!" Ok, well, tell me what you think about the chapter... I tried to make it a little more serious... Just a little. So...Yeah, leave me a review!  
  
Oh yeah, and I am still debating weather or not I will upload my new fic. I got some reveiws about it, but not that many... So, I haven't decided just yet. Don't worry, I will soon. Ok? Ok.  
  
See ya next chapter (Tooltes~) 


	11. At the Steel Edge: Part 1

Ack! I read through the last chapter and saw tons-o-typos! I am SO sorry! My poopy spelling pisses me off. Ugh. I shall make sure that I am far more careful now. I promise!!!  
  
Anyways... Just reminding you to read Dark Chocolate, as well as this one, of course.  
  
Disclaimer time!  
  
Disclaimer: *Deep breath* I ... I d-d-don- I don't *nother deep breath* I don't own... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! .... By the way, you were wrong, doc. I feel no better about it admiting it out loud. And you call yourself a psychiatrist! To quote Inu... Feh!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Title: Law Students Like to Argue  
  
Chapter 10: At the Steel Edge: Part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day went by, as most do... And now, it was night time... You know what that means. Time for the club, the Steel Edge. Kagome and Sango were finally going to work...  
  
But mean while... With Inuyasha and Miroku... Oh hell... Sesshomaru was there too.  
  
"Come on!" Miroku pleaded. "You can take a break from studying *one* night! Can't you?"  
  
"Geez, Miroku, the *only* reason you want to go to the Steel Edge is because that Sango girl works there," Inuyasha informed him.  
  
"Yeah... And the only reason *you* don't want to go is because you're afraid that Kagome will think you went to see her, even if its true," Miroku explained to him.  
  
"What? If *I* went it would be for the soul reason of shuting you up!" Inuyasha rebutled. "Feh!"  
  
"Will you two please shut up!" Sesshomaru freakily showed up out of nowhere,"You are fighting over something stupid." He turned to Inuyasha,"Do you *really* have *that* much studying to do?"   
  
"Wha-? Why the hell are you taking *his* side?" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked with a sheepish grin."I could use a little fun, and I don't think Miroku is going to go without you, and I most certainly am not going to go alone."   
  
"Since when do *you* go clubing?" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Since now. My reasons are none of your buisness... And just so you know,"Sesshomaru added,"We aren't going to stop nagging you until you agree to go." Somehow throughout his entire statement, Sesshomaru managed to keep himself emotionless and monotone. He is truly one of a kind.  
  
Inuyasha gaped at his brother, then scowled and crossed his arms."Fine, whatever, lets just go. I *do* have some studying, but who cares about Inuyasha?"  
  
"My point exactly!" Miroku cherrfully announced.  
  
"My," Inuyasha said solemly,"Don't I feel special."  
  
"Then its settled. We'll leave in a half an hour." Sesshomaru gallently informed them. Miroku looked like he was about to burst with happiness. Inuyasha looked as though he was about to strangle someone... Preferably Miroku or Sesshomaru.  
  
"I am not going because I want to see her, you know." Inuyasha randomly volenteered to Miroku.  
  
"Sure," he replied sarcastically."And *I* don't like Sango."  
  
"Feh, its not like I *like* her or anything,"Inuyasha spat.  
  
"As far as I can tell, your only saying that to convince yourself," Miroku said indifferently while scanning his appearance in a mirror.  
  
"Feh," grumbled a disgruntled Inuyasha.   
  
~*~At The Steel Edge~*~  
  
Kagome was a little ansey tonight... She didn't want a repeat of the whole Hojo insident... Who could blame her?  
  
"I just know he is going to be here tonight! I just *know* it!" A clearly spaztic Steel Edge employ ranted.  
  
"Calm down! Chances are he *won't* show, and even if he does, it can't be *that* hard to avoid him" Kagome told her soothingly."Besides, Miroku isn't *that* bad, is he?"  
  
"You're right! He isnt'!" Sango sang in a falsely cheery tone,"And soon little piggies are going to start flying out of my ass!"  
  
"I will just reframe from asking about how you got flying animals up your ass..."Kagome joked as Sango threw her an icey glare.  
  
"What *are* you guys talking about?" Emiko asked as she suddenly appeared in the back room.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear?"Kagome asked,"Sango has a new admirer."  
  
"More like creepy stalker," Sango grumbled.  
  
"And just who is this little admirer? Hmmm?" Emiko inquired.  
  
"Miroku." Kagome told. Seconds later both Kagome and Emiko burst into a fit of laughter. Poor Sango was glaring so hard it looked like her eyes might fall out from the stress.  
  
After they started to calm down, Sango reached for a can of soda.  
  
"Whatcha drinkin?" Kagome asked non-chalauntly.  
  
"Fresca, why?" Sango asked innocently. Kagome, once again, burst into laughter, this time however, Sango and Emiko just stared at her like she was insane...  
  
"What the hell is so funny about *Fresca*?" Sango screamed at her hysterical friend.  
  
"You don't happen to know who *else* happens to love Fresca, do you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Who?" Sango asked, knowing immeadiatly that she would regret asking.  
  
"Miroku."   
  
And that was all it took to throw Emiko and Kagome back into their laughing fit. Sango was set on "Kill Mode".  
  
"Whats so funny?" A new voice asked.   
  
"Oh, just giving Sango a hard time," Emiko answered.  
  
"You the new girl?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, my name's Rin," the girl shyly told them.  
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Kagome!" Kagome introduced herself.(obviously... well, unless it was a 'Kagome impersonater', which, it wasn't... hmmm)  
  
"I'm Sango," she said, extending her hand, Rin shook it.  
  
"And I'm Emiko... Everybody just calls me "Emi", though," Emiko informed her.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," The girl said politely.  
  
"You ever work at a club before?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, but I heard that this wasn't a bad place and that it payed well, so I said, what the hell," Rin shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, its ok, but they sort of frown upon it if you dump drinks on customers," Emiko joked.  
  
"Yeah, you would know, Kagome," Sango sneered.  
  
"Uh," Rin didn't know what to say.  
  
"Once! Once! I *only* did that once!" Kagome defended herself," And besides that, I dumped it onVulture!"  
  
"You do make a valid point," Emiko obsereved.  
  
"Vulture?" Rin asked quiziacally.  
  
"Kikyo... She doesn't come here... Anymore, anyways... So you don't have to worry about her," Sango told her.  
  
"Oh, ok..." Rin still didn't quite get it...  
  
"Hey!" A loud booming voice rang out," I don't pay you to hang out in the back room all night! Get your pretty asses out there and make me some cash!"  
  
Kagome looked at the clock, it was already time to go out and do there stuff...  
  
"Right, sorry boss," they told him as they shuffled out of the room.  
  
~~Back with Inuyasha n' Co.~~  
  
"Ok, lets go," Sesshomaru said as he emerged from the depths of his room.  
  
"Took you long enough," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I didn't really think it would matter so much to you, I mean, I thought you didn't even want to go?" Sesshomaru looked at him questionably.  
  
"I don't," he growled again.  
  
"Then stop making such a big deal about it," Sesshomaru said as he pushed everyone out the door.  
  
Inuyasha managed to slip a "feh" as the left.  
  
Miroku just smirked.  
  
~Everybody's at the club now~ Yay!  
  
When they entered the club, the music was blearing, people were dance, the atmosphere was generally "PARTY PARTY PARTY!".   
  
"Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked,"Did you want to come here why *think* you did?"  
  
"Like I said before, I don't have to give anyone my reasons," he said indifferently.  
  
"Right, right," Miroku said with a smirk. Then he turned to Inuyasha and said," He's definatly here about a girl."  
  
"We can only hope," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Miroku laughed, but stoped when Sesshomaru gave him one of his trade mark icey glares.  
  
"Hi! Can I help you boys?" A cheery girl asked.  
  
"Yes you could, do you happen to know a girl by the name of Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yeah! I do! She just started working here, right?" The girl asked.  
  
"I believe so," Sesshomaru confirmed.  
  
"Hey! You're that Emiko chick, right?" Inuyasha asked, remembering her from the week before.  
  
"That would be me!" She said brightly, she gave Miroku a quick glance, he was smirking, then she added,"Would you like me to send over Kagome?"  
  
Miroku's smirk turned into a painful look as Inuyasha stomped on his foot under the table as hard as he could. "No, that wont be nessasary," He said calmly.  
  
"Would you mind sending over Rin for me?" Sesshomaru asked, much to the suprise of Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Sure thing!" She said brightly,"I'll be, or rather, she'll be back here to take you orders..." She turned and left.  
  
"Miroku, would you mind telling me what that was about?" A very ticked of Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
~Back with the girls~  
  
Emiko came back in a rush with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Whats up Emi?" Sango asked.  
  
"You'll never guess who's here!" She giggled.  
  
Sango made a face and said,"Let me guess...Miroku."  
  
"You know, you must seriously be made for that guy! I mean, you must be if you can sense his presance!" She laughed out.  
  
"Shut up," Sango huffed.  
  
"Hey Rin," Emiko called.  
  
"Yeah?" Rin answered.  
  
"Some guy back at table 9 asked for you, he was with Miroku..." Emiko told her, then she turned to Kagome and said,"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha asked for you special."  
  
Kagome went pale."You serious?" She asked.  
  
"No, just kidding... Honestly I thought you would have looked a little more disguested... Didn't he have the thing with Kikyo?"  
  
"Oh Emi!" Sango consoled her," You really missed out! Now that Kagome and Inuyasha are working on that project together *everything's* changed between them!"  
  
"You mean.." Emiko asked.  
  
"Yup!" Sango squeaked.  
  
"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Kagome skreached as she threw her hands up and walked away.  
  
"Uh... Well, I guess I'll be going now..." Said a very confused Rin as she backed away to go wait at table 9.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SO sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been really really buisy... You know, with school and stuff, I had an unbelievable amount of things due last week and a huge project due tomorrow that I have been working on. Not to mention cleaning up the place because I live with a couple slobs who dont know the difference between a broom and a napkin. And I am also sorry this chapter was soo very short! (plus a bit of a cliffy) But I promise the next one will be longer and cliffy free! But it's all ok because... I have brownies!!! You know what they say, brownies make the world go round!   
  
Whose "they"? You may ask, well "they" are some random people that just say stuff. You would think you guys would know that stuff, geez!   
  
Anyways... Reveiw! And read Dark Chocolate!  
  
Tootles 


End file.
